Dead in the City
by WhoKnowsWhy
Summary: Southern Vampires Sookie Stackhouse: Ten years have passed and much has happened since Sookie and Bill have seen each other. Can Bill help her through a difficult time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: While the plot is my own, the places and characters in the Southern Vampire series belong to Charlaine Harris and not to me.

Dead in the City

Bill pulled back the curtains and glanced down the street for the upteenth time. He had made her repeat the directions twice and was going for a third time when she laughed and said "Hanging up now. See you in a bit." That was an hour ago. It shouldn't have taken this long.

He paced the large living room for a few moments, then impatiently parted the drapes again. He watched as a dark blue mini van slowly made its way down the narrow shaded street. It came to a stop, pulling into the parking space marked 'Private 467' in front of the townhouse.

The shadowy light of the late afternoon sun obscured his view as she got out and walked around to the passenger side. He could tell the blond hair was shorter, pulled back off her face in a familiar ponytail. She was thin. The jeans she wore hung as if the weight loss had been recent and sudden. Well, of course it had been.

She slid open the back door and leaned in. When she emerged, she held the hand of a small curly-haired girl in a sundress. Kneeling, she smoothed the dress and hugged the child. She returned to the van, this time she came out carrying a baby, obviously asleep, the head lolling on her shoulder. She pushed a button and the door magically shut behind her. Taking the little girl's hand again she mounted the steps to the door.

Bill opened the door before she could ring the bell. "Sookie!"

"Hello, Bill," Her smile was as sweet and warm as he remembered and her face showed no sign of the ten years that had passed since they had seen each other. Her eyes were sad though, and dark circles underneath testified to the ordeal she'd been through.

"Come in, come in," He moved aside, allowing her to enter. The little girl looked up at him, blue eyes wide in a freckled face.

"This is Isabelle," Sookie said. "Isabelle, this is Bill. He's a good friend of Mommy's, and Daddy's, too."

"Hello," Isabelle said quietly. "My daddy died."

Bill swallowed a surprising lump in his throat. "I know, Sweetheart. I'm very sorry."

"She tells everyone," Sookie shrugged. "I suppose I did, too, when my parents died."

Isabelle walked slowly around the room. Keeping one eye on her, Sookie shifted the baby to her other hip. "And this," She kissed the baby's head. "This is Will."

"Will?" He could not keep the question out of his voice.

"Yes," Sookie smiled, and this time her eyes smiled as well. "William Samuel Merlotte. Sam insisted."

"Sam? Sam named his son after me?" Bill couldn't imagine he was hearing her correctly.

"He considered you a friend, after what happened. A good friend." Sookie moved past him into the living room. "Izzy, don't touch anything, okay? Like in a store."

"No, she's fine," Bill said. "There's nothing here that important."

He let his eyes take her in as she glanced around the room. She was thin, too thin, and pale. Her arms were still well-muscled, though he imagined now from lifting the children instead of heavy platters at Merlotte's.

"I'm a terrible host," He said, breaking the silence. "Please, sit," he gestured to the couch.

"That's okay. It feels good to stretch my legs," Sookie said. "Why not give me the grand tour?"

"Of course," Bill turned to Izzy. "Do you want to see the rest of my house? We might see the cat if we look hard enough."

"You have a kitty?" Izzy looked up with interest.

"Yes. Her name is Mona. She's silvery gray and likes to hide under things. Will you help me look for her?"

Izzy looked questioningly at her mother. Sookie nodded and took her hand.

Bill led them down a short hallway. "This is the kitchen," he pointed to the left. "It's a bit larger than I need, but it wasn't practical to remodel. There's a dining alcove in the back that I use as my office."

"Are you still working with the Coalition?"

"Yes. I'm a liaison for the AVC. I do most of my work from home, but I travel some. Washington, D.C. and London, mostly. This is the library."

A small room to the right held shelf after shelf of books, and several filing cabinets, leaving room for only one overstuffed chair. Curled up in the corner of the chair was a large, gray cat.

Izzy squealed with delight. "You said she hided under things. But she's right there in the chair!" She started toward the cat then stopped. "Can I pet her?"

"If she'll let you."

Izzy scooted into the chair beside the cat and gently stroked its fur. "She's soft. Can we get a kitty?" She asked her mother.

"We'll see," Sookie said.

"My rooms are across the hall," Bill continued walking and Sookie followed, the baby still sleeping on her shoulder.

"Come on, Izzy."

"Can I stay here with the kitty? I won't touch anything. Promise."

Sookie looked at Bill. "It's fine," he said.

"All right. But you stay there, okay?'

"Okay." Izzy happily went back to stroking the now purring cat.

"She looks like Sam," Bill observed.

"Yes," Sookie nodded. "This guy here though, looks like he's going to be a Stackhouse." As if on cue, the baby blinked and yawned, his blue-green eyes searching and finally focusing on Bill's strange, pale face. His chubby hand reached out.

"Hey there little guy," Sookie said, grabbing Will's hand. "It's about time you woke up." To Bill she added. " He won't sleep tonight at this rate, but I didn't have the heart to wake him in the car. Do you have a place I could change him?"

"Right in here." Bill led her through the bedroom to a large bathroom. "Will the counter work?"

"He wiggles a lot. If you have a towel, I'll just do it on the floor. Oh, nuts! I left the diaper bag in the van. Can you watch him a sec while I run and get it?" Before Bill could protest, Sookie handed him the baby and left.

Bill stared at the child. Will had Sookie's eyes, and what little hair he had was blond, without the reddish cast of his sister's. Will stared back at him, evidently not the least bit uncomfortable with being held by a stranger. Bill wondered who had watched him while...

"Thanks," Returning, Sookie took the baby and knelt, spreading the towel Bill handed her out on the floor. "Phew...you stink..." She made a face at her son as she removed the soiled diaper.

Bill leaned against the counter and watched the tableau play out in front of him. Sookie was a mother. He shook his head. He had known, but to see it in action was something entirely different. This was what she had wanted. What he couldn't give her. A family of her own. But now...now that family had been shattered by Sam's death.


	2. Chapter 2

When Will was powdered, diapered, and redressed, Sookie stood, holding him out to Bill.

"Take him," She smiled. "You can hold him...there...like this," She turned Will so that he was facing out. "He likes to watch where he's going...dontcha...?" She cocked her head at the baby. Will smiled and drool dripped onto Bill's hand.

"Sorry!" Sookie said, quickly wiping it away with the towel. "He's teething. The bathroom is just what I would expect," She nodded at the huge whirlpool tub. "So show me the rest of the place."

They checked on Izzy and found her napping in the chair with Mona sprawled on her lap. Bill led the way upstairs. There were three large rooms and a second bathroom. "I don't get up here much," he explained. Only one of the rooms was furnished. "I use this for guests."

"It's nice," Sookie said as they headed back downstairs. " I like your place. I thought it would be odd to see you someplace outside of BonTemps, but this fits. It gives me hope."

"Hope? Hope for what?" Will wiggled and Bill tightened his grip.

"Well, if you can make a life outside of Bon Temps, then maybe we can too."

"You're thinking of leaving Bon Temps?"

Sookie sat on the couch and held out her arms for Will. Bill handed him to her and she held the baby's hands as he slid off her lap, pushing his legs against the floor. "You want to crawl around, don'tcha?" She let go and Will took off on hands and knees, exploring.

"I've already left," She said flatly. "The house is sold. The furniture is in storage. Jason is running the bar."

"Jason is running Merlotte's?" Bill laughed.

"Yeah, surprised the hell out of me, too," Sookie admitted. "But he really stepped up. When Sam got sick...he took over. Ran the bar, took care of the house. He and Tara took turns with the kids, although Sam wanted them around as much as possible. I think Jason has finally grown up. Although I doubt he'll ever settle down with one woman." She smiled. "Some things never change."

"But, Sookie, Bon Temps is your home. I've lived many places but..."

"I can't live there anymore, Bill. Everything reminds me of Sam. I can't stand people watching us, waiting for the widow to break down, or waiting to see if that Isabelle Merlotte has her mother's 'gift' or if Will...well, you know." Sookie looked at him. "I'm tired, Bill. I want to start over. I want to give my kids a chance at a different kind of life than I had. A life where people don't know all their secrets."

She moved from the couch and captured Will, who had begun crawling toward the kitchen. "I should feed him. You have a microwave, right?"

"Yes, of course." Bill followed her into the kitchen. She grabbed several jars and a spoon from a zippered compartment in the bag. Once the food was warmed she perched Will on her lap and fed him, alternating between the jars. It looked awkward to Bill, but she accomplished it with apparent ease, and without making too much of a mess.

"Where do you think you'd like to live?" Bill asked.

Sookie didn't take her eyes off of Will, who was now busily sucking on his bottle. "Maybe here," Sookie said. Then added quickly. "Not_ here_ here...in Chicago, I mean." She blushed furiously.

"Sookie, it's okay. I knew what you meant." Seeing her again had reminded him how much he had missed her, how hard it had been to walk away. He had to acknowledge to himself that he still loved her. But now was not the time to entertain any designs of renewing a romantic relationship. Sookie was grieving. She came here seeking his friendship. He would be a friend.

"Mama, I'm hungry," Izzie came into the kitchen, Mona following close on her heels. Isabelle leaned against her mother and repeated her plea. "I'm hungry!"

Mona wound herself around Bill's ankles and meowed. "Looks like all the girls are hungry," he observed. "Why don't we order in?"

Sookie smiled. "There's nothing in the refrigerator, is there?"

"Not much." Bill admitted.

"Anything close?"

"There's a place around the corner. It reminds me of Merlotte's..." Bill's voice trailed off.

"That sounds perfect," Sookie said. "It's a nice night, I've got a stroller in the van. Let's go get something to eat."

The stroller was big enough for two, and although Izzy had to pull her knees up to keep her feet from dragging, she insisted on riding and Sookie didn't argue.

"I'm afraid I give in too easily since Sam died," She admitted to Bill as they strolled down the street. "But...she's lost so much."

"And you don't have a lot of energy."

"No, it's hard being the only parent. I've only been at it for four months...my grandmother was almost twice my age and she did this. I never knew she was this tired."

"I'm sure she was. Kids are pretty oblivious to the adults around them."

"Until they're hungry," Sookie said with a grin.

The bar was crowded, but they found a table near the door. The waitress knew Bill and brought his usual TruBlood before taking their order. Will slept in his stroller while Izzy ate chicken fingers and drank root beer. At Bill's insistence, Sookie ordered, but pushed the plate away with half her burger and most of the fries untouched.

"My appetite is lousy," She said.

"You should eat more." Bill worried.

Reluctantly, Sookie picked up the burger and took another bite. She nibbled on a few fries.

"Happy?"

"That's better," He nodded.

"We'd better go. I need to get the kids to bed. Well, her anyway, he's already out. Do you know where the Marriot is? We have a reservation."

"You don't have to stay in a hotel," Bill said. "You're tired. There's the guest room. Please, stay with me."

"I don't want to put you out." Sookie pushed away from the table and fumbled in her purse to pay the check. Bill reached for it, but she snatched it away. "Sam left us in good stead. I'll get this."

"Then you'll stay with me," Bill leveled his gaze at her.

"I like the kitty, Mama." Izzy piped. "Can we stay with Bull?"

Sookie and Bill looked at each other and laughed. "Bull? Honey...it's Bill." Sookie put emphasis on the vowel.

"That's what I said," Izzy insisted indignantly. "Bull."

"All right," Sookie agreed. "But just tonight. Tomorrow we'll find the hotel. It has a pool," she reminded her daughter.

"I like the kitty."

Bill smothered a laugh and Sookie shook her head. "I give up. I can't compete with a kitty, I guess."

They walked back to the house and Bill helped unload the bags and port-a-crib from the van, carrying them up to the guest room.

"No bath tonight, Izzy." Sookie said helping her into her pajamas. "Brush your teeth and into bed."

"Can kitty sleep with me?" Izzy begged once she was snuggled under the covers.

"Kitty sleeps where she wants," Bill said from the hall. "But she might wander up here."

"Mama will sleep with you, okay?" Sookie bent to kiss her forehead.

"Okay. G'night Mama."

"Goodnight, Sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie closed the door quietly behind her. "Thanks for letting us stay," she said. "You're right, I am tired. But tomorrow..."

Bill shook his head. "Tomorrow we'll talk about what you're going to do next. You don't need to waste your money on a hotel."

"Bill, I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"I just...can't."

He didn't argue. Recalling her stubbornness he realized it wouldn't do him any good at the moment. Let her sleep on it, and tomorrow perhaps his logic could prevail. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Um hm. That sounds nice." He retreated to the kitchen, leaving her circling the living room peering at photographs and knick knacks he had scattered here and there.

"You kept this?" Sookie said when he returned, wine glasses in hand. She was holding a picture of herself standing in front of the house in Bon Temps.

"I like that picture."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I look like I'm about ten years old."

"You gave it to me." He reminded her.

Replacing the picture on the shelf she sat, curling one leg under her. "Good wine."

"Thank you. It's a favorite of mine."

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments. "Eric came to the wedding," Sookie said. "Did you know that?"

Bill shook his head. He hadn't known.

"He brought Pam, and behaved himself. He sent a huge bouquet when each of the kids were born, too."

"I'm sorry," Bill began. "I thought it best if I stayed..."

"No, no that's not why I'm telling you. Oh shit. **_I'm_** sorry." Sookie took a big drink of wine. "It's just that...Eric showed up not long before Sam died. He wanted to talk to him in private. Sam told me later that Eric had offered his protection for me and the kids. In case the Queen was still upset with me, I guess. Sam told him thanks but no thanks." Sookie sighed. "Sam would never say, but I think Eric also offered to make him a vampire...you know...save his life." Sookie laughed, but there was no humor in it.

"That sounds like Eric," Bill said. "He means well, in his own way. And he has always cared for you."

"I suppose you're right." She nodded. "When Sam realized the chemo wasn't working he wanted to talk about what I would do when he...leaving Bon Temps started out as his idea."

"Why did he want you to leave?"

"There's a lot about Sam you don't know. Probably some things even I don't know, although he told me a lot at the end." Sookie ran her finger around the rim of the glass. "He wanted me to be safe and happy. He wanted Izzy and Will to grow up in a place where they wouldn't be looked at as oddities." Sookie met his eyes. "He told me to go to you."

Bill kept his face neutral. "Sam sent you here?"

"He suggested it." Sookie smiled. "The decision was mine. You know, when you figured out what Quinn was up to and exposed him, you saved Sam's life, and mine, too, in a way. Sam couldn't tell me who Quinn really was without breaking some damn shapeshifter code...and I was too...well, it was a bad time. Once I confided in him about being part fairy, Sam knew why Quinn wanted me. Fairy blood makes shapeshifter offspring stronger, more likely to survive. And Quinn had a score to settle. I was a brood mare to him...nothing more."

"But Sam couldn't tell you that, either."

Sookie shook her head. "No, after what happened with you, Sam thought that I would think that he had ulterior motives and hate him, too. He didn't want to lose me, even though all he ever expected to have was my friendship. But you found out about Quinn, and you saved me. I thought we would start over, you and me."

"But I left."

"Yes," Sookie smiled a sad smile. "I know why you did it You wanted me to have a 'normal' life, with a family of my own."

Bill nodded. Nothing more needed to be said. If she knew why he had done it, then she must know how hard it had been, why he'd never gone back, or tried to contact her. Even when he heard about Sam's illness, his presence would only have been a distraction that Sookie didn't need. He had never expected she would come to him like this.

"I love my kids." Sookie said. "More than I thought possible. I loved Sam, too. We had a good life together. The past eight years...he made me happy. We made each other happy. But I always kept a place for you in my heart." Silent tears traced down her cheeks. Bill wanted nothing more than to go to her, wipe the tears away and take her in his arms. But he stayed where he was.

"Was that wrong?" She looked stricken. "Did I keep something from Sam that was rightfully his?" Abruptly, Sookie sat her wine glass down and stood. "I'm sorry. I don't drink much anymore. I need to go to bed. Get some sleep." She touched his shoulder as she passed.

"Thank you for letting us stay here tonight."

Bill covered her hand with his own. "You are always welcome, Sookie. Always. Sleep well."

He didn't turn to watch her walk up the stairs but he heard the bedroom door open and shut.

He sat for a bit, sipping what was left of his wine and watching the shadows move on the walls. It had always been easy for him to slip into melancholy. He had found keeping busy was the best antidote. Sighing, he made his way to the kitchen alcove and switched on the computer. Maybe work would distract him.


	4. Chapter 4

Perhaps an hour later a noise startled him and Bill looked up from his work. The light from the screen illuminated the room. Isabelle stood barefoot in the middle of the kitchen, bright eyes focused on him.

"I'm thirsty. Can I have a drink of water?"

"Certainly." Bill rose from the chair and filled a juice glass with water from the tap.

"Thank you," She said politely. She drank the water in big gulps, never taking her eyes off Bill's face. "Why are you so pale? Are you a vampire?"

Sookie was not here to give direction. The child's question was straight forward and matter-of-fact. Her mother must have told her about vampires, shapeshifters, and other supes. Sookie would not want her children to grow up ignorant of the supernatural world. After all, they were a part of that world.

"Yes, I am," Bill said.

"I have a book about vampires," Izzy said. "Wanna see?"

Before he could protest that she ought to head back to bed, Izzy crouched and fished a stack of small books out of the diaper bag Sookie had left beside the table. She pulled out a chair, almost tipping it over in the process. Bill moved to help, and when she looked at him expectantly, lifted her onto the seat. He sat across from her as she searched through the books.

"This one," She said. She held it up so he could see. I Know a Vampire, the title proclaimed.

"I have this one, too." She held up another: I Know a Shapeshifter, Bill read. He wondered who was writing these books, for children no less. Explaining the unknown. He knew a few adults who might benefit from reading them.

"My daddy was a shapeshifter," Izzy said. "He could turn into a dog!"

"I know," Bill said. "I've known your daddy for a long time."

"Mama told me. I don't have the witch book. Mama said we could get it if I was a good girl in the car."

Bill smiled at Sookie's bargaining. He remembered his own promises of candy at the store if the boys sat still on the hard uncomfortable benches in church those long ago Sundays.

"Will you read it to me?" Izzy asked, thrusting the book across the table at him.

"How about we read it tomorrow?" Bill suggested. "Vampires stay up late, but little girls should be in bed."

"But I'm not sleepy," Izzy protested, as he helped her slide out of the chair.

"I bet if you get in bed and snuggle up to your mama you'll feel sleepy."

Izzy stopped at the bottom of the stairs, peering upwards. "It's dark." She looked at Bill.

Bill smiled. "Yes, it is." He took her hand and together they walked up the stairs. Bill quietly turned the doorknob. Sookie was on her side, facing the door, one hand curled on the pillow. He watched as Izzy crawled into bed and snuggled against her mother. She gave a little wave and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise registered briefly on Sookie's face as she carried Will into the kitchen the next morning to find Bill reading the Tribune and sipping a mug of TruBlood.

"You're up?" Sookie expertly filled a bottle with formula and put it in the micowave.

Bill nodded. "Vampires have had to adapt, me included. The coalition keeps fairly regular hours. We can't expect the world to adjust to our schedule. We have lobbyists in D.C., and three members in congress. Business is done during the day."

"So...you sleep at night, like the rest of us?" Sookie smiled, shifted Will to her other hip and gave him the bottle.

"Some. I don't need much sleep, really. Sometimes I take a nap in the afternoon."

"You don't..." Sookie paused. "Go in the ground anymore?"

Bill chuckled. "If you noticed, there isn't much unoccupied earth around here...mostly concrete. But yes, I have a garden in back, and once in awhile I do go to ground. But I like being a part of the world." He sipped from the mug and eyed her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. It helped that he slept all night. That doesn't happen very often. Izzy is still asleep."

"Well, she was up for a bit last night."

"Oh, no! I'm sorry. Did she bother you? I can't believe I never heard her."

"She was fine. She wanted a drink of water. She got these out though," Bill gestured to the books scattered on the table. "Where did you find them?"

"Sam found them online. He wanted to explain about what he was to Isabelle, while he could. He got the vampire one at the same time. He wanted her, and Will too, eventually, to know about supes and to respect differences." Sookie sighed. "That's one of the reasons he wanted us to get out of Bon Temps. The Fellowship really has gotten a strong following there since you left. There were a bunch of suspicious fires in HotShot. The police never proved anything, but Sam always thought it was them."

Bill knew the Fellowship was no longer only an anti-vampire church. Since shapeshifters had also gone public, the church had focused on riling up public distrust of them, as well.

Will finished the bottle and dropped it onto the floor. Sookie picked it up, setting it on the table. The baby promptly grabbed it, dropping it again with a loud squeal.

"Oh no," Sookie said. "We're not going to play that game."

Bill took the bottle, placing it on the counter, out of Will's reach. Will's eyes widened in surprise, his little face turned bright red and he let out a howl. Bill looked at Sookie in panic. Laughing, Sookie reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a flat, colorful, star-shaped object that instantly sprang into 3-D. Bill noted that it looked like one of those models of the atom he had seen at the museum. Will gave a happy shriek and reached for the toy immediately. He flattened it with one hand and shrieked again when it bounced back,

"He can play with that for hours." She paused as if considering something. "If I get his play pen, would you watch him for a minute while I take a shower? I hate to ask, and I can take him in the bathroom with me, it's what I've been doing at home, but..."

"Sookie," Bill stopped her. "I'll watch him. Take a shower. Take your time. We'll be fine."

Relief flooded her face. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Bill studied her for a minute. He wondered when she had last had a moment to herself. "I can handle it. Go."

"If Izzy wakes up..."

"I promised her I'd read her the vampire book."

"There's graham crackers in the diaper bag. Those should hold her until I can go to the store...is there a store close by?"

"There's one not far. Go on...go."

"Well, okay." Sookie plopped Will, still clutching the toy, on Bill's lap and planted a kiss on the baby's head. Her soft lips brushed Bill's cheek as well. "Thanks," she said. "I won't be long."


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie's hair was still damp from the shower when she came downstairs dressed in khaki shorts and a bright red t-shirt.

Will grinned up at his mother from his spot on the floor, the toy abandoned for the moment.

"Mama!" Izzy shouted happily, bouncing up from her spot on the couch beside Bill. "Bull readed me the vampire book! A _real _vampire readed me the vampire book!" She giggled.

"Read the book," Sookie corrected her with a smile. "Bill read you the book."

"Read it again!" Izzy demanded, plopping back down next to him.

"Isabelle, I'm sure Bill has other things he needs to do." Sookie sat in the chair and slipped on socks and tennis shoes.

He did have things to do. There were e-mails to answer and a paper to prepare for the conference he was attending in London, but work had been all he had for too long. All he wanted to do at the moment was spend time with Sookie and her children.

"Come on Sweetie," Sookie said, picking Will up. "Let's get the two of you dressed. We'll get some breakfast and find the hotel."

Izzy's face fell. "But I wanna stay here with the kitty and Bull!" Her lower lip trembled and real tears threatened.

"Izzy," Bill said. "Why don't you see if you can find Mona. I don't think she's had breakfast yet."

"Okay," Izzy sniffed and slid off the couch. With a sad glance at her mother, she padded out of the room.

"Please don't go. There's no reason for you to stay in a hotel." Bill was glad not to have to stop to breathe. Sookie had no chance to break in. "I have to go to London the end of next week for some meetings. I'll be gone for a few days, you'll have the house to yourself. Please stay."

Sookie sank back into the chair, holding Will close. She sighed. "I don't have the energy to argue with either of you. I guess we can stay. If you're sure we aren't bothering you."

"Bothering me?" Bill shook his head. How could she think that. "No, I'm enjoying the company."

"We'll see if you still feel that way after Will has one of his all night crying jags." Sookie said ruefully.

Bill didn't have to wait long.

Sookie insisted on taking the kids with her to the grocery so that Bill could have some time to himself. When she returned, he helped unload the van and fill up the refrigerator and cupboards with her purchases. Sookie put both children down for naps and Bill retired to his bedroom for some rest as well. When he awoke, it was getting dark and she was cleaning up the dinner dishes as Will and Izzy played in the living room.

Later that night the amiable silence Sookie and Bill shared as he worked in the office and she e-mailed Jason from Sam's laptop was shattered by a shrill wail. Sookie quickly retrieved Will before he could wake Isabelle and carried him down to the kitchen. He rejected the bottle she offered and continued to cry. Sookie soothed him with pats, pacing up and down in the kitchen and casting apologetic looks at Bill.

She retreated to the living room, but the baby's cries continued.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bill asked.

"No," Sookie said, continuing to pace the length of the room. "He did this every other night or so for weeks after Sam died. Sometimes I just cried with him."

Bill couldn't imagine the exhaustion and despair she must have felt. By herself with two children, one a tiny baby who wouldn't stop crying...maybe he should have gone to her...offered his help? But he had done what he thought was right at the time. Still he regretted that she had been so alone. But she wasn't alone now.

"Here, let me take him." Bill said. "Finish your e-mail to Jason. I'll walk with him for a bit."

Sookie looked doubtful. "He's pretty loud right up next to your ear," she warned.

"He's pretty loud, period." Bill said. That earned him a smile and Sookie handed the baby over. Will paused in his wailing long enough to look up and register that it was no longer his mother holding him, then resumed his crying. Sookie went to the kitchen and Bill walked back and forth in front of the windows. Glancing out he got an idea.

"Where's the stroller?" He asked Sookie.

"In the entry way closet, why?"

"We're going for a walk."

"Oh." Sookie looked at him. "That's a good idea. I never tried it since I couldn't leave Izzy."

"Will it work?"

"Anything is worth a try. He likes the stroller. And he does usually fall asleep when we go for walks. I can take him though...don't you have work to do?"

"My work can wait. I want to help."

"Okay. Thank you."

Sookie helped get Will adjusted in the seat. He was distracted enough by the change in position to stop crying again momentarily, but as Bill eased the stroller off the porch he started up again. Where did he get the energy to keep screaming like that?

Bill came to the corner and turned toward the lake. It was a warm night, and there was a breeze coming off the water. "When I first moved here it was winter." Bill began talking to Will, despite knowing that the child couldn't possibly hear him over his own wails. "You've never seen snow, have you?" Bill wondered if Sookie had ever seen snow. It hadn't snowed in Bon Temps when he lived there. He kept speaking his thoughts aloud and realized as he turned onto the next block, that the cries had subsided to whimpers. As he walked, careful to avoid bumps and curbs, even the whimpers died out. Will was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Bill got back, they left the baby sleeping in the stroller and sat on the porch steps sipping wine. Moonlight cast shadows on the lawn. Sookie pulled her sweater tighter around her and looked at him. Her eyes twinkled.

"What are you thinking?" Bill asked.

"That it isn't a sight people see every day...or night...a vampire pushing a stroller."

"I suppose not." He agreed with a small smile.

"I could swear I saw a vampire in the grocery store today though." Sookie added. "But it couldn't have been. It was daylight."

"Sunscreen."

"What?"

"The Japanese again," Bill explained. "Their scientists came up with a sunscreen that is fairly specific to vampires. Protects us from...burning."

"Really? So you can go out during the day?"

"Some. Not for extended periods, and I certainly don't go to the beach, but I can pretty much go out whenever I want." Sookie was barely keeping a straight face. "What's so funny?" Bill asked.

"I'm picturing you at the beach," She giggled.

Her laughter sounded good to him. "I do actually know how to swim. Or I should if it's one of those things you never forget."

"I would imagine not having to breathe would be quite an asset underwater." She raised her eyebrows.

It was his turn to laugh. "I've never tried it, but I suppose it would come in handy."

They sat shoulder to shoulder, comfortable in the silence.

"This is nice. Much better than a stuffy hotel." Sookie said. "I'm glad you talked me into staying."

"I'm glad you let me." Bill reached out and squeezed her hand. He kept his hand on hers for a moment, enjoying the contact, the warmth. Sookie's eyes met his and she smiled.

There was little traffic on the quiet street. A dog barked. The wind rustled the branches of the oak tree. Will sighed in his sleep. Sookie's arm brushed Bill's as she lifted her glass to her mouth.

Bill thought he would be perfectly content to sit here all night. He wondered what Sookie was thinking, feeling. For a moment he wished for her gift of telepathy. A long-forgotten memory of another cool autumn night stirred and he realized this was what he missed most. Connection. Family. Was it possible he could have that again?

"I should put him to bed," Sookie yawned after a bit. "I'm pretty tired myself. Will you stay up and work?"

"I have some correspondence." Bill said. "And I need to make my travel arrangements for London."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Four or five days most likely."

Sookie was quiet. Was she was apprehensive about being in the city alone with the children? He was about to ask if she would rather he didn't go when she pushed to her feet and stooped to get Will from the stroller. Bill stood and held the door open.

"I'll get that," He said, indicating the stroller.

"Thanks. You were a big help today. I forgot how much easier it is with two people." There was a brief flash of sadness in her eyes, then it was gone. She leaned in toward him. He expected a peck on the cheek, but instead her lips softly brushed his. "Goodnight, Bill"

"Goodnight." Last night he couldn't bear watching her walk away. Tonight he watched her all the way up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have to go in to work," Bill said a few days later. "Would you like to see the Coalition offices?" Sookie seemed restless and had mentioned that trekking around the block pushing Will and Izzy in the stroller had become a bit tedious.

"You haven't seen much of the city. The office is right on Michigan Ave. across from the Art Institute. You could do some shopping and meet me there. If you want, we can go to the Field Museum and show Izzy the dinosaurs."

"That sounds wonderful." Sookie said. "I've felt like a hermit, holed up in here. Jason keeps asking what we're doing and I have nothing to say." She laughed.

"Good." He wrote down directions for Sookie, explaining that although the L sounded intimidating it was very accessible with the stroller, and mothers with small children rode it all the time. "This is the phone number for my office. Call if you get confused or need anything."

Bill was in a meeting when the receptionist buzzed him that Sookie had arrived.

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" As soon as he opened the door, Izzy ran to him.

"Look Bull!" She cried excitedly. "Mama got me the witch book! Can we read it now?"

Bill glanced beyond her to where Sookie was extricating Will from the stroller. Izzy's spot was totally taken up by packages.

"I see you had luck shopping. The L wasn't too much trouble?"

Sookie beamed. "No. It was fun. And I've never seen so many stores. I bought way too much."

She held Will up and wrinkled her nose. "Got a place I could change him?"

Izzy tugged on his hand and Bill looked down. "Can we?" She pleaded, holding up the book.

"How about I read it to you later? I need to finish up so we can go to the museum."

"To see the dinosaurs?"

"Yes."

"Bill, are we going to finish this?" Heels clacked on the tile and a tall, willowy vampire with long dark hair appeared in the doorway. Sookie looked up from the diaper bag and froze. She nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and Will began to whimper.

"In a minute Deidre." Bill led Sookie to an empty office where she could change Will in private. Sookie glanced back over her shoulder.

"Stay with me, Izzy." Sookie said sharply. "Bill has work to do."

"But I wanna go with Bull." Izzy pouted loudly.

"Isabelle, what did I say?" Sookie fixed her daughter with a stare.

"Yes, Mama." Izzy sank to the floor beside her mother, but her eyes never left Bill's face.

"She can come if she wants. We were almost done." Bill was thinking that Izzy's presence would speed the meeting along, so the black look he got from Sookie surprised him. Had he done something wrong? She had been happy just a minute ago.

She raised her eyebrows at him, but nodded at Izzy. "If Bill says it's okay."

"Goody!" Izzy shrieked. She bounced happily down the hallway beside him. When they entered the office though, she was suddenly shy, slipping behind and clutching his hand tightly.

"Why Bill, who's your little friend?" A plump white-haired vampire asked.

"This is Izzy. Izzy, this is Deidre and Paul. Can you say hello?"

"Hello," Izzy whispered, her eyes wide.

"She is adorable!" Deidre said. "Wherever did you find her?"

"Her mother is a good friend."

"Isn't that nice." Deidre sat, crossing her long legs.

"I like those pretty shoes." Izzy piped.

"Thank you, dear." Deidre smiled.

"Let's get this settled so we know what's on the table in London." Paul said, leaning on the desk crossing his hands over his substantial stomach. "We want to know exactly what the arguments were that got the new laws pushed through parliament so that we can follow up here."

"That's what Edward is going to help us with. He knows English law, Deidre here knows our laws." Bill watched as Izzy inched around the table looking at Deidre from all angles.

"With the Civil Rights act it shouldn't be too hard," Deidre said. "We already vote, hold public office, own property...marriage is the logical next step. I understand not being able to marry humans, but it's ridiculous that we can't even marry each other legally."

"There shouldn't be qualifications," Bill said firmly. "We ought to be allowed to enter into any contract we wish with humans, or other supes, including marriage."

Izzy appeared and tugged on Bill's hand. "I want my mama."

"We're done here." Paul said. The others joined him walking out of the office into the reception area.. "Good luck to you both in London." He gave a curt nod and headed for the elevator.

Izzy ran to Sookie, who was sitting on the leather couch holding a sleeping Will. She crowded in close to her mother and Bill felt both their eyes on Deidre and him.

"Shall I have my driver pick you up on Saturday? Around 6?" Deidre asked. "We should be at the airport early. All this security." She gave a dismissive snort.

"That's fine." Bill nodded. "I'll see you then."

"Ta Ta," Deidre said. "Bye now, Sweetie." She waved at Izzy as she headed for the elevator. Too late Bill realized he had not introduced Sookie. He watched her eyes follow as Deidre turned and the elevator doors closed.

"Do you still want to go to the museum?"Sookie asked. Her head was down and she was gripping Will with one hand as she rooted through the diaper bag.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought maybe there were other things you'd rather do. You know, to get ready for your trip."

"Sookie, I planned the afternoon for us to spend together."

"That lady had pretty shoes. Did you see those pretty shoes Mama?" Izzy asked.

"Yes." Sookie said.

"She had pretty hair too, didn't she Mama?"

Sookie sighed. "Yes. She did. She's a very pretty...lady." She looked up at Bill. "Are you going to change?"

He nodded. "I brought some jeans and another shirt."

"Then go change," Sookie said flatly, turning back to rearranging the diaper bag. "We should get going."

"Do you want to leave some of the packages here? That way Izzy will fit if she wants to ride."

"It's fine, Bill." Sookie said without looking up. "Go change."


	9. Chapter 9

She was upset about something, he was sure of it. But what? Should he ask? Or let it go? He sighed and went into his office. When he came out he was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved blue polo shirt.

"We got you something." Izzy said. "For Wingland."

"Wingland?"

"She means England." Sookie said. "We'll give it to him later, Izzy."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Do you want to see the dinosaurs?"

"Yes!" Izzy shouted, the present forgotten.

They walked through Grant Park toward the museum, past other mothers with strollers, tourists, and businessmen on their way to late lunch meetings. Sookie did not make conversation, but Izzy chattered on about their morning.

"I was good and played with Will while Mama tried on clothes." Izzy said. "I'm a big girl."

"Yes, you are. You help your Mama." Bill agreed.

"We went to a big store with lots of things not to touch and I didn't touch." That drew a smile from Sookie.

"You can't touch the dinosaur in the museum, either," Bill told her. "But there are other exhibits you can touch."

"What's a zibit?" Izzy asked. "Is that another dinosaur?"

This time Sookie laughed. "No honey, EX-hibit. It's a display of things. There are parts of the museum where they let you touch things."

"Goody!"

When they reached the museum Bill paid for their tickets and ushered them inside. Izzy stared in awe at the gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex that dominated the room.

"That's Sue," Bill told her. "She's the largest T-Rex skeleton ever discovered."

"Sue?" Sookie said, puzzled. "Why Sue?"

"She's named for the woman who found her. A palentologist. That's a scientist who studies dinosaurs."

"Can I be a plantolgist?" Izzy asked.

"You can be anything you want to be." Sookie and Bill said at the same time. Sookie smiled, and her shoulders seemed to relax. Whatever had been bothering her, Bill was glad it wouldn't spoil the outing.

"Where can I touch stuff?" Izzy looked around.

"I think the kid's place is downstairs." Sookie said, glancing at the sign.

Bill asked the nearby docent who told them that the children's zone was indeed down the stairs. As they descended, his cell phone rang.

"Yes, yes that's fine. All right. I'll look for you then." He pushed the off button and slipped the phone into his pocket. "Deidre." He said to Sookie. "She needs to pick me up a bit earlier on Saturday."

Sookie's mouth set grimly and her knuckles whitened on the stroller. Oh. Bill thought, so that's it.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce you earlier." He said. "Deidre is, well, she's not really all that um...friendly. Most humans don't interest her."

"I can tell she prefers vampires." Sookie said, a note of disgust in her voice.

"You don't think...Oh, Sookie." Bill shook his head. "I do not have the slightest interest in Deidre."

Sookie looked at him doubtfully.

"Mama!" Izzy cried. "Look!" Ahead of them loomed a smaller model of the same dinosaur they had seen upstairs, but this one was bright colored plastic and had children of all sizes and colors climbing all over it.

"Can I?" Izzy hopped up and down from one foot to the other. "Please, Mama?"

"Go ahead." Sookie nodded.

Izzy ran off, curls bouncing. Bill watched her disappear into the throng of children, then searched until he spotted her. Other parents milled about, talking and occasionally turning their attention to the melee. Sookie lifted Will from the stroller and held him so he could watch.

"She's very attractive."

"Who? Izzy?" Attractive was an odd word to use, but Izzy was a very pretty little girl. "Of course she is." Bill said. How could she not be, he mused, with Sookie as her mother. And Sam had been a handsome man.

Sookie stared at him. "Not Izzy.."

Not Izzy? Bill was puzzled. "Then who...?"

Bill was interrupted mid sentence by a gasp from one of the mothers followed by a shrill scream.

"Oh no!" Sookie said, shoving Will at him. "She fell."

Bill clutched the now whimpering Will to his chest and watched as a crowd gathered. Sookie stooped to the ground and a balding man in jeans and a worn denim shirt stepped forward, pulling a cell phone from his pocket. "I'm a doctor," He said. "It's best to keep her still. I'll call 911."

Once the call was made, the man moved to kneel beside Sookie and the crowd parted to let Bill through. Izzy lay on her back, her arm twisted at an odd angle, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Shh, shh, Sweetie." Sookie murmured. "Stay still now."

"It hurts! It hurts!" Izzy sobbed.

"I know...I know. But don't move, okay?" Sookie's was near tears too.

The bald man turned to Bill. "Are you the father?" It still amazed Bill that there were humans who didn't know a vampire when they saw one, or didn't know the facts about vampires.

"No," He answered truthfully. "I'm a friend." He patted Will, whose whimpers had erupted into real cries.

Sookie looked up helplessly. She started to reach to take the baby, but Izzy cried "Mama!" and she returned her attention to her daughter.

When the ambulance attendants arrived they immobilized Izzy's arm, strapping it to her chest for the ride to the hospital. Sookie rode in the ambulance with her, and Bill loaded Will and the stroller into a taxi to follow. He buckled himself in and held Will so tightly that the child squirmed in protest.

"They're going to Northwestern Medical." Bill told the driver. "Please be careful."

The driver smiled in the rearview mirror. "Always am. Heh. A vampire with a baby. Now I _have_ seen everything." He pushed a button and began barking into the microphone attached to his headset. "Myra? Myra? You'll never believe what's in the back of my cab..."

Bill tuned out the chatter and concentrated on Will.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time arrived and extracted the baby, stroller and all the packages from the taxi, with the driver helping, Izzy and Sookie were nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me," Bill asked the nurse at the desk. "A woman and a little girl with a broken arm just came in an ambulance...?"

Bill kept his head down, realizing that if she assumed he was the father it would gain him entry he might otherwise be denied. It must have worked, because she pointed to the double doors and said. "X-Ray. Big Blue door on the right. You can't miss it. Cute baby." She smiled.

"Thank you." Bill said over his shoulder. He pushed the stroller down the hall to the X-ray room. He could hear Izzy crying. How did Sookie stand it? Bill wanted to burst through the doors and pick her up, anything to make the tears stop. Instead, he paced outside, pushing the stroller back and forth down the long hallway. The wait seemed interminable. Will fell asleep, and Bill slumped on a nearby bench. Finally the door opened and Sookie emerged, pale and shaky, with an orderly pushing Izzy in a wheelchair.

"Her arm is broken." Sookie said. "The orthopedic surgeon is looking at the x-rays. Something about her elbow and a growth plate." She sank onto the bench beside him.

The orderly, a slight young man with a barely visible mustache, parked the wheel chair and touched Sookie's shoulder. "I'll be right back to take you upstairs."

'Thank you." Sookie murmured.

Izzy's arm rested in a padded sling tight against her chest. Her eyelids fluttered and closed.

"They gave her something," Sookie said, stroking her daughter's hair. "For the pain."

"How are you?" Bill asked. Sookie looked exhausted and overwhelmed.

"There's a lot of noise here. It's hard to shut it out." She leaned back against the wall. "I can't seem to keep my shields up."

Bill remembered the concentration it had taken for Sookie to do that when they first met. She had been quite open about how wonderful it felt to be with him and hear nothing after a lifetime of mind-noise. While they were together he taught her some techniques and he knew that she had used them with some measure of success but under this kind of stress all of that collapsed.

"Sookie," he said. "Look at me." She turned toward him and he placed his hands on either side of her face. Her skin was smooth and warm and he fought the desire to pull her closer, to capture her lips with his own. But that inappropriate behavior would not help the current circumstances at all.

"Concentrate on trying to read my mind." Sookie closed her eyes and he felt her gradually relax.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Nothing at all." After a few moments her hand moved to cover his. "Thank you."

The sharp clack of heels on the tile broke their reverie. A petite woman wearing a lab coat over expensive slacks stopped in front of them. She had dark hair cropped close to her head. Wire rimmed glasses framed wide brown eyes. She held out a hand. "I'm Dr. Bradford. I've been looking over your daughter's x-rays."

Sookie stood, taking the offered hand "Sookie Merlotte, and this is my friend Bill Compton."

The doctor was either rude, absorbed in her work, or familiar with the habits of vampires, for she did not offer him her hand. She directed her comments to Sookie.

"From what I can see there isn't any growth plate involvement. We're going to fix her up with a cast and get you on your way. She'll need a follow up visit in a few weeks. Do you have a primary physician?"

"No," Sookie said. We just moved to the area."

"Alright," the doctor said brusquely. "I can see her." She extracted a card from her pocket and handed it to Sookie. "Call tomorrow. Tell the receptionist it's an emergency case and she'll get you on the schedule." The doctor's eyes searched the corridor. She muttered something about the orderly and released the brake on the wheelchair. "I'll take her. Do you want to come?"

"All of us?" Sookie said, indicating Bill and the baby sleeping in the stroller.

"The more the merrier." The doctor said. But Bill detected a note of exasperation.

"I'll wait here with Will," He told Sookie. "I can call and get us one of the Coalition drivers to take us home. No reason to call a cab."

"All right. We'll meet you here. How long will it be?" She asked the doctor.

"Shouldn't take long."

The doctor pushed the wheelchair rapidly down the hallway and Sookie hurried to catch up.

By the time Sookie reappeared, pushing a drowsy Izzy, her arm now incased in a bright pink cast, the limousine was idling out front. Bill watched in fascination as Sookie detached the seat from the stroller and buckled it into the limo facing backwards. He decided he would have to have her show him. It would have been nice to know for the taxi ride. The limo driver put the packages in the trunk as Bill helped Sookie get Izzy settled next to Will, buckling her in as well.

"Can we give Bull his present now, Mama?" Izzy asked.

"It's in the trunk. We'll give it to him at home, okay?"

Bill noted Sookie's use of the word 'home'. He knew it was accidental, but it made him happy to know that she even fleetingly thought of this as home.

By the time the limo had gone several blocks, Izzy and Will were both asleep. Sookie yawned.

"You've had quite a day." Bill said.

"Yes. But she'll be fine. The doctor said kid's bones heal quickly. Shopping was fun, and maybe you can take us back to the museum sometime, if you want."

"Izzy might enjoy the aquarium more." Bill said.

"Um hmm." Sookie nodded, yawning again. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

Sookie drifted off, leaning against him, and silence filled the car. Bill found himself breathing in sync with the three of them without even thinking about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Izzy was miserable. Bill tried to entertain her with books and puzzles, but all his efforts were rejected. She was tired of sitting still. The cast made her arm itch. Before the accident she had been proud of being independent, dressing herself, and needing little help with her food at meals, but now she whined constantly and clung to her mother, wanting Sookie to do everything for her. Sookie did her best, but Bill could tell her patience was waning. Will picked up on Izzy's mood and he was cranky and whiny as well.

Bill helped with Will between working on his presentation and packing for London, all the while wondering how Sookie would cope on her own. When he found her asleep with her head on the kitchen table in the middle of the afternoon, exhausted from caring for the both of them, he made a decision.

"How would you feel about making the presentation in London?" He asked Deidre over the phone.

"Why would I want to do that?' Deidre said lightly. He could picture her pacing the office, one long fingered hand twisting in her hair.

"It's not going to work for me to leave right now."

"You aren't going? Paul will be displeased."

"Paul will just have to deal with it." Bill said firmly.

"What's going on? I thought you were excited about London."

Bill had to admit, he had enjoyed the trips to London in the past, but Sookie needed him now. He had made the mistake of putting business first once before, he wouldn't do it again. "Izzy, the little girl you met, broke her arm. With the baby it's a lot for Sookie to handle."

"Since when is that your problem?" Deidre huffed.

"I want to help her."

"Is she feeding you?" When Bill didn't answer Deidre continued snidely. "Oh, I forgot. You're the politically correct vampire who extolls the improvements in synthetic blood. How long has it been, Bill, since you've had the real thing?"

"That's enough, Deidre." Bill made no attempt to hide his growing annoyance.

"You're in love with her." Deidre observed.

He said nothing. To Deidre, any vampire involved with a human for other than feeding purposes was foolish at best. Bill switched the phone to his other ear and hit the send button on the e-mail. "I just sent the presentation to you. Look it over, see what you think. I'll call Paul."

"Whatever."

Deidre was right. Paul was not pleased with Bill's decision but since Bill ranked above him in the hierarchy of the coalition, there was little he could do except express his displeasure.

"That little human has you jumping through hoops. I hope her blood is worth it."

Bill replaced the phone in the charger and paced the kitchen. He glanced into the living room. He had woken Sookie before he made the phone calls and persuaded her to lie down on the couch. Now she was turned on her side, her face pressed into the pillow, snoring softly. Bill watched her for a long moment, his eyes following the curve of her neck. He remembered the softness, the silky sweetness of her skin. An almost irresistible longing stirred.

He walked tentatively into the living room and slid to the floor beside the couch. Brushing the hair back from Sookie's face gently, he noticed for the first time the fine, spidery lines fanning out from her eyes. She remained asleep, and Bill leaned closer, breathing in her scent. It would be so easy to slip in beside her, to wake her, like he used to, his mouth traveling down her body. She would respond, he knew. There was desire just beneath the surface. He felt the heat of it at odd moments. Her eyes had met his only that morning, and she had flushed, turning away quickly.

No. No, it was too soon. He would not put her in that position. He would not seduce her, even if the seduction might be welcomed in the moment. Sookie was still mourning Sam, and Sam deserved to be mourned. Izzy and Will needed their mother's full attention. He would not complicate things further.

"Maybe I _should_ go to London." He said to himself. Shaking his head, he pushed to his feet and went to the bedroom to begin unpacking. He was hanging up the last of the shirts and replacing the suitcase in the closet when Sookie startled him.

"What are you doing?"

"I've decided not to go to London." Bill said, closing the closet doors.

"Why?"

She was so beautiful, standing there, her eyes wide, her hair still tangled from sleep. Bill hesitated. It would be easy to tell her that something else had come up. How would she feel knowing he had cancelled the trip to be with her?

Sookie stepped toward him. "Bill? Why aren't you going to London?"

"I want to stay with you." He said quickly. "I want to be here and help however I can. I can see how hard it is with Izzy's arm and Will, and....I won't leave you alone again."  
Sookie closed the space between them. Her warm hand caressed his cheek, and she leaned in. The moment her lips brushed his Bill felt his resolve disintegrate. This was _his_ Sookie, here, in his arms, warm and alive. The still familiar taste of her filled his senses. His fangs lengthened and her tongue brushed against them. She trembled and Bill pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, his cool fingers stroking the bare skin at her waist. They moved as one toward the bed, thinking only of each other.

"Mama!" Izzy's voice broke the silence. "Mama, where are you?" Bare feet slapped against the tile in the kitchen as Izzy searched for her mother.

Sookie pulled away. "In here, Sweetie." She turned, and the sweep of her hair hid her face from Bill. What was she thinking?


	12. Chapter 12

Izzy rushed into the room, clutching a small package in her chubby hand. "Mama," she chided. "We haven't given Bull his present. You forgot."

"Oh, Honey, I did." Sookie said. "Why don't you give it to him now?"

Izzy approached almost shyly. She held out the package. "This is for you."

"Thank you, Isabelle." It felt heavy in his hand. Bill carefully unwrapped it.  
"She picked out the frame herself." Sookie said, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around her daughter. Izzy leaned into her and they both watched.

Bill tore off the last of the wrapping and opened the box. It was a photograph in a bright pink frame. Sookie smiled out at him, Will on her lap, Izzy's face was pressed against her brother's, grinning.

"Do you like it?" Izzy asked. "It's so you don't forget what we look like when you go away."

Bill swallowed hard. He glanced at Sookie. Her eyes were wet. "It's beautiful." Bill said. "I'll put it right here." He sat the picture on the night stand beside the bed. "That way you will all be the first thing I see when I wake up."

"Don't forget to take it to w..w..England." Izzy looked up. "Is that right, Mama?"

"Yes." Sookie said. She smiled at Bill. "She's been practicing."

"The next time I travel, I'll take it, but my trip to England has been called off. Is it okay if I stay here with you?"

"Yes!" Izzy giggled. "It's your house."

"It is?" Bill smiled at her. "Are you sure? The living room looks like it's _your _house...yours and Will's."

"We have too many toys." Izzy said solemnly.

"Yes, you do." Sookie said. She turned to Bill. "I'm sorry, maybe we should..."

Bill held up a hand. "It's fine. But I've been thinking that maybe Izzy would like her own room. We could fix up the extra bedroom. It's big enough for a playroom, too."

Izzy looked up at her mother. "Can we?"

"We'll see. Go check on your brother, okay? I'll be up in a minute." Sookie waited until she heard Izzy's footsteps on the stairs, then turned to Bill. "We can't just move in and take over your house."

"She had a room of her own at home, right?"

Sookie nodded. "When Will was born, we got her a 'big-girl' bed. She loved it. But after Sam died, she didn't want to sleep alone. Neither did I, I guess." She concluded guiltily.

"You need a place of your own as much as she does." Bill observed.

"But...all her things are in storage and Jason would have to send them."

"Why don't you call him?"

"He'd have to sort through it all." She sighed. "Oh, Bill, we don't need to do this now."

"Sookie, Izzy needs her things. She needs a place of her own, some kind of normal. Call Jason. Get him to send it. Or I'll buy new...no strings, you move, it goes with you...but you have to do this for her." Bill watched Sookie's face. Had he pushed too hard? Did he really have any right to tell her what was best for her daughter?

A long moment passed and then she nodded. "Okay. I'll call Jason. I need to do that anyway. I haven't talked to him in awhile. He's never home so e-mail is easier. I can always reach him at Merlotte's but...."

"You hate calling the bar." Bill finished for her.

Sookie teared up. "I always expect to hear Sam's voice even though I know...." She stopped. "I'm sorry, I mean you and I just almost....and now I...."

"Shhh..." Bill stepped toward her and pulled her into an embrace. Her head rested on his shoulder, her soft breath warmed his neck. "It's all right. We have lots of time." I love you, he thought, knowing it was too soon to say the words.

"I need to check on the kids." Sookie pulled away, then placed her hands on his chest and kissed him gently.


	13. Chapter 13

Sookie made the call the next day and Jason wasted no time sending Izzy's furniture. She had asked for a few of her own things as well, and when the truck arrived, Bill was glad it came equipped with two burly men to help unload it all. The furniture went straight to the second floor but boxes filled the living room and spilled over into the small den.

"Sorry," Sookie said. I didn't realize there was so much. "Most of these are Will and Izzy's. We really ought to go through it all and get rid of some things."

Bill lifted a flap on one of the boxes: books. Another held a dozen or more stuffed animals, another, puzzles and games. He picked up a stack of boxes and headed upstairs. Jostling dislodged the top box and it fell, its contents scattering on the stairs. Silky camisoles, bras, and underwear blanketed the steps and he had to step quickly and use inhuman agility to avoid a nasty fall.

A giggle erupted from behind him. "Mama's underwear!" Izzy shrieked.

Sookie's head popped out of the bedroom. "Shhh...you'll wake your brother." She glanced at the disarray trailing down the stairs. Her eyes met Bill's and she blushed. Izzy plopped on the top step and began handing things to her mother. Kneeling, Sookie gathered up the intimates, stuffing them back into the box. Hastily she shoved it into her room, quietly pulling the door shut.

They worked together most of the afternoon setting up Izzy's room while the little girl watched, pulling items out of boxes, happy to be surrounded by her own things. The drawers and toy chest fit against the front wall, with the window between. The other wall held the bed and night stand. Months in storage had left the bedding musty so Sookie hung sheets, pillows, and the frilly pink comforter outside in the autumn sunshine to air out.

Bill watched from the window as Izzy played hide and seek with Will, running in and out of the sheets as they billowed on the clothesline. Will screeched with glee every time Izzy poked her head out and grinned at him. Sookie sat in the grass, head thrown back, face upturned to the sun, eyes closed. The sunlight streaked her hair and brought color to her cheeks. She opened her eyes and caught him staring. She didn't blush or turn away as she might have just days ago. Instead she smiled, and something in her smile sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine.

Izzy insisted on both of them putting her to bed. Will was already sleeping, one fist curled tightly around a battered sock monkey pulled from one of the boxes. Jason had sent the boy's brightly colored crib along with the other things, and after much deliberation, Sookie had set it up in Izzy's room, rather than her own. One baby monitor hung off the crib rail, the other Sookie tucked into the waistband of her jeans.

"See," she showed Izzy. "I'll be able to hear you if you need me."

"Okay, Mama." Izzy's thumb wandered slowly to her mouth. "Will you read me the vampire story?" Her blue eyes locked on Bill's. Odd, he thought, the stuff of other children's nightmares, part of a comforting ritual to Sookie's child.

"All right." Bill nodded and searched the shelf for the desired book. Book in hand, he sat on the edge of the bed. Izzy scooted closer, leaning against him. Sookie wandered in and out as he read, quietly placing folded shirts and socks into the chest and picking up toys already scattered on the floor.

Izzy yawned as Bill turned the last page. "Read it again." She asked, but another yawn betrayed her.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Bill said. Before he could rise, Izzy hopped up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"G'night, Bull."

"Goodnight Miss Isabelle." Meeting her eyes and waggling his brows, Bill gallantly kissed her hand. Izzy giggled.

"Sleep tight, Sweetie." Sookie said. She smoothed back Izzy's hair and kissed her forehead.

"G'night, Mama."

Bill shut the door softly behind them. Suddenly, alone with Sookie in the hall, he was nervous.

"Do you want a glass of wine? We could sit on the porch...."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll take a bath." Sookie said. "I'm worn out from all the unloading. But maybe...after.."

"Alright, but use the big tub downstairs, it's much nicer than this one."

Sookie hesitated. "Are you sure? I mean, that's your..."

Bill interrupted her. "I want you to think of this as your home, too."

"For now," Sookie said.

"Yes, of course," He nodded. "For now."

Sookie laid a hand on his arm. "Bill, I appreciate everything you're doing for us. You've let us move in and take over your nice quiet house. You gave up your trip to England, you help so much with Izzy and Will....I don't know what I would do without you..."

"Sookie..."

"Let me finish," She smiled to temper the words. "I love it here. But soon I am going to have to find a job of some sort and we'll need our own place. I have to know that I can make a home for my kids on my own. Do you understand?"

He did understand, but he hated to think of them leaving, of the house going back to the quiet empty place it had been before they arrived.

Sookie disappeared into the bedroom as Bill walked downstairs. A few moments later she shuffled barefoot into the kitchen.

"The water is running in the tub," Bill told her. "It takes awhile to fill up. Do you want that glass of wine to take with you?"

"If I do that, I'll fall asleep in there and drown." Sookie laughed. "I'll be out in a bit." She closed the bathroom door behind her.

Bill stared at the door for a long moment. Vaguely discontented, he walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of TruBlood. Maybe he was hungry. He popped the cap and pressed the buttons on the microwave.

Deidre's words came back to him "How long has it been since you've had the real thing?" Not as long as Deidre had supposed, really. Only several months ago there had been a woman at one of Paul's parties who had been only too willing to oblige. But encounters like that only left him hungrier. The hunger had intensified in Sookie's presence. He didn't know how much longer he could contain it.

The microwave sounded. Bill poured the contents of the bottle into an empty wineglass and drank deeply.


	14. Chapter 14

Sookie came out of the bathroom, drying her damp hair with a towel. "I'll have that glass of wine now."

"Gladly." Bill said.

They took their glasses to the living room. Bill noticed a box had been shoved under the chair and pulled it out. "Looks like we missed one." He pushed it across to her.

Sookie lifted the lid. "Oh."

"What is it?"

She reached in and pulled out a leather bound book. She handed it wordlessly to Bill and sipped her wine.

"Photographs." Bill said. He glanced at the first collage. Wedding pictures. "How beautiful." He said, turning the page. Sookie was gorgeous and glowing, everything a bride should be. It was better he wasn't there. He would not have been a good guest.

"I found the dress in a second hand shop in Shreveport." Sookie said. "Tara was appalled that I would wear a used dress for my wedding, but I fell in love with it and it was the only one I wanted."

"It suited you."

Bill continued turning pages, Sookie's life without him unfolding. Sookie and Sam someplace tropical, requisite umbrella drinks in hand. A honeymoon. Sookie pregnant, then holding a tiny tiny baby with a shock of red hair; Izzy. Sam holding Izzy, smiling in a way Bill had never seen him smile. Izzy took over the album then, Sookie and Sam appeared rarely, along with the occasional shot of Jason or Tara, or someone Bill didn't recognize.

Sookie stayed quiet. "I haven't looked at those since he died."

Bill paused near the end at a picture of the family as it must have been right before Sam fell ill. A slightly younger Izzy on her father's lap, looking cautiously at the wrapped bundle her mother was holding. Will's face was barely visible and Sookie was gazing at him adoringly. "This is lovely." He said.

"Jason was dating a photographer. At least it lasted until we got the proofs." Sookie smiled. "She took a bunch. I never got all of them in the book. They're here somewhere." She rooted through the box and came out with a large envelope.

There were many more pictures. Pictures of the four of them, of Sam and Sookie together, and one of Jason holding his nephew. The last picture was of Izzy and her father, laughing. Sam's blue eyes shone with love for his daughter and Izzy was clearly delighted to have his attention. "You could frame this for Izzy to have in her room." Bill suggested, handing it to Sookie without thinking.

She took the picture he held out. After gazing at it for a moment, she laid it face down on the table and put her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook with quiet sobs.

Bill rose and went to her, sitting beside her on the couch. Sookie turned, burying her face against him, her tears dampening his shirt. He stroked her back in small circles and waited.

"I'm sorry," Sookie straightened and wiped the tears. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I haven't cried like that in months. It's just...Izzy and Sam." She smiled although tears threatened again. "You should have seen them. Two peas in a pod. He started taking her to Merlotte's when I was pregnant with Will. Just for an hour or two during the day. He had a little table and chair for her in the corner behind the bar where he could watch her. She loved it. She begged to go. Everyone who came in would say 'You look just like your daddy.' Sam loved it, too. She was Daddy's little girl, that's for sure."

"She must miss him a great deal."

"She doesn't talk about with me." Sookie said, then added "I suppose I never bring it up."

"And she wouldn't want to make you sad."

"Oh. I never thought...my gosh. You're right. I don't mention him that much because _I _don't want to upset _her_. I haven't let her know it's okay to talk about him. Have I made it worse?" Sookie looked stricken.

"I don't think so," Bill said. "She seems to be a happy child for the most part. But, giving her this picture would give her a chance to talk about it."

"You are so wise." Sookie said. She leaned against him again. "Thank you."

"I want to help however I can. I know what the three of you have been through." He did, in a way. He couldn't help wondering how his wife had coped, left alone with two small children, just like Sookie. Did someone step in to help her? She had never remarried, but it was a different time. He turned his attention back to the present.

"I hate that Will won't remember his father. Izzy probably won't remember much either." Sookie said. "There are dvds, in the box. Sam made one for each of the kids. Things he wanted them to know. For when they're older."

"That must have been hard for you."

"I haven't seen them. Sam had Jason set things up and did it when I was out with the kids one afternoon. It was a pretty good day, one of the last good days he had, so the kids will see him looking fairly normal." Sookie reached into the box and pulled out another envelope. Opening it, she slid the contents into her lap.

"There are three." Bill noted.

Indeed, three discs in paper cases lay in Sookie's lap. She turned them over one by one. In Sam's neat script he had written on each. Will. Izzy. Sookie. "I didn't know there was one for me." Sookie said quietly. "I thought we said all we needed to say. He never told me."

"Do you want to watch it?"

"I think I do." Sookie said after a moment. "Do you mind?"

"No. I'll get the laptop. I have some papers I should go over before tomorrow anyway, so I will leave you to yourself." Bill brought the laptop and showed her how to insert the dvd and start the program. She pushed play, then hit pause and handed Bill her empty glass.

"I think I'd like more wine."

Bill returned with the glass of wine noting the slight tremble as Sookie took it and pushed 'play'.

He turned to leave as Sam's voice broke the silence "Hey, Sooks."

Bill tried to concentrate on the documents he was reading, but his mind kept wandering to what was happening in the living room. If he tried, he knew he would be able to hear every word, but this was private, the last private thing Sookie had of Sam. It belonged to her and he would not tresspass. What Sookie wanted him to know, she would tell him.


	15. Chapter 15

Summer faded into fall. Sookie did not share with Bill what Sam said, but to Bill her burden seemed lighter. She laughed more often and talked openly about Sam with him and with the children. Izzy celebrated her fifth birthday and one of her presents was the photograph Bill had admired. Sookie framed it and told Izzy that this way Daddy would always be with her and she could talk to him whenever she liked. Izzy didn't say anything, but when Bill checked on her later that night he found her sound asleep, the picture clutched in her fist like a talisman.

Their lives had fallen into an easy routine. Bill was back in the habit of going to ground at daylight. He said it gave him more energy to spend the afternoon and evening with her, but he knew Sookie suspected the truth. He was simply avoiding the morning rush hour. Not on the streets of Chicago, but in the house.

Izzy had begun preschool. They had been lucky to find her a spot this late in the year, but getting her up and moving was proving to be a challenge. They were discovering that Izzy was not a morning person, to say the least.

"Don't wanna." Izzy mumbled, rolling away from her mother and pressing her face into the pillow.

Sookie sighed and pulled the covers down. "Come on Sweetie." She cajoled. "I'll make cinnamon toast."

One eye opened and stared at her mother. Izzy yawned. "I'm not hungry." A chubby hand reached for the covers, but Sookie grabbed it and tugged her daughter into a sitting position.

Bill had watched from the doorway that morning, trying to keep the amused smile from his face.

"Izzy, you have school this morning." Sookie pulled a clean pair of jeans and a pink sweater out of the drawer. "Today and Friday then it's the weekend and we can sleep in and go to the park." She helped her out of her Big Bird pajamas and into the clothes, keeping up an encouraging banter. "You like school, don't you?"

"Yes." Izzy yawned again.

"You like Mrs. Murphy?"

"Yes."

"It's fun to play with kids your own age, right? And before you know it, you'll be in kindergarten and you'll be learning to read..." Sookie expertly brushed Izzy's curls into a ponytail, securing it with a hair band that matched the pink sweater. She talked the child through washing her face and brushing her teeth.

Happy coos from Will's crib interrupted their descent into the living room, alerting them that the boy was awake . Unlike his sister, Will always woke up happy.

"I'll get him," Bill said, glad to have something to do. He leaned over the crib and Will reached for him. Bill picked him up, holding him close for a moment before handing him to Sookie who laid him on the changing table.

"Could you take Izzy downstairs and find her shoes?" Sookie asked. "I'll be down in a minute to get her something to eat."

Izzy raised her arms to be picked up. Although Sookie constantly worried about spoiling the child, Bill could never resist those blue eyes and usually did whatever she asked. Now he lifted her into his arms and headed down the stairs.

With Will powdered, changed and dressed, Sookie finally arrived downstairs only to find Izzy curled up on the couch fast asleep. Bill shrugged sheepishly. "I was looking for her shoes."

"Maybe she needs to go to bed earlier." Sookie said to the baby. "What do you think?" Will gave a joyful shriek in response.

She woke Izzy up for the second time that day and fed her breakfast. With some prompting, the little girl managed to put on her shoes and collect her backpack. Sookie tucked Will into the stroller as Bill helped Izzy put on her jacket. Bill watched as Sookie eased the stroller off the porch and the three of them headed down the street toward St. Bartholomew's Episcopal Church that housed Izzy's preschool. He waved from the doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

Izzy was at the kitchen table coloring. She bent over the picture, a familiar scene of pilgrims and native Americans sharing a long ago meal. Intent on the task, she outlined each character carefully before coloring them in.

"Bill?" Izzy had recently dropped the mispronunciation she had favored when she first arrived. Bill found himself oddly missing it.

Bill lowered the newspaper he was reading. "Yes, Izzy?"

"Are you Mama's boyfriend?"

He had expected questions like this eventually, but assumed they would be asked of Sookie, not of him. Izzy's preschool was full of kids from all kinds of families and Izzy was having her first look at the complicated world of human relationships.

"Your mama and I are good friends and I care for her, and you and your brother, very much." It was a non-answer, to be sure, but he wasn't sure himself what he and Sookie were to each other at this point.

Izzy continued coloring. "Baylee says that if we live with you then you're Mama's boyfriend."

Baylee's name had come up quite often of late. Sookie had tried to arrange a play date, but Baylee's mother explained with dance lessons, soccer, every other weekend and alternate Wednesdays at her father's, and her divorce therapy sessions, Baylee hardly had time for play dates. To Bill, Baylee's life sounded awfully complicated for a five-year-old.

Bill looked up to find Izzy staring at him.

"So, if you aren't Mama's boyfriend, why do we live with you? Baylee says..."

Bill interrupted. "I am sure Baylee is a very smart little girl, but she doesn't know everything." Noticing the little girl's eyes widen, he softened his tone. "Even I don't know everything and I am much older than Baylee."

"How old are you?" Izzy asked.

Bill smiled. He'd remembered correctly that children were easily distracted.. "I am 173 years old." He answered truthfully.

"Wow! Are you the oldest vampire in the world?"

Bill laughed. "Hardly. I am actually quite young for a vampire."

"You are?" Izzy looked at him skeptically. "How old is the oldest vampire?"

"Oh, I have no idea." He said. "The oldest vampire I know is close to 1000 years old by now."

Izzy's eyes grew wide. "1000 years old? Really and truly?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Bill nodded.

"What's his name?" Izzy returned to her coloring, but kept one eye on Bill.

"Eric." Bill said. "Eric Northman."

"Is he a good vampire or a bad vampire?"

"A bit of both." Sookie said from the doorway.

How long had she been standing there listening, Bill wondered?

"Yes, I would say your mama is right."

"Is he your friend?"

Sookie smiled and waited for him to answer.

"No, not really. We worked together."

"Back in Loosianna? When you knew my daddy?"

"Yes."

"Did he know my daddy?"

"Yes." Bill glanced up, some help from Sookie would be nice at this point.

"He did Sweetie," Sookie answered. "You met him once, but you probably don't remember."

"The only vampire I know is Bill." Izzy said matter-of-factly. She turned her attention back to her coloring, the conversation having come to a satisfactory ending.

"You can finish that tomorrow, Honey." Sookie said. "It's time for bed."

"Do I have to?"

"Yep. Say goodnight to Bill. Mama will read you a story tonight."

"Okay. " Izzy took her time putting the crayons away, lining each one up in the box carefully as her mother looked on. She closed the box and hopped down from the chair. "Goodnight, Bill," She said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Izzy." Bill gave her a hug and returned to the newspaper which no longer held his interest.

Once Izzy was tucked in and read to, Bill met Sookie in the living room. "How much of that conversation did you hear?" He asked.

He watched her face. Years ago, when he first knew her, he never would have been so direct. He kept things to himself and didn't ask questions or offer her any information. She had done the same. That hadn't worked out well. Time for a different approach.

She smiled nervously at him . "I'm sorry you had to explain to my daughter that you aren't my boyfriend."

"Sookie...I..."

"No, really, it's okay. You aren't. And, well, it's probably time we start looking for a place of our own."

"No!" Bill responded instantly.

"You aren't tired of us?"

He studied her face. Was she serious? "I could never be tired of you." He said, moving closer. "I love watching you with Izzy and Will. I love having all of you here."

"I don't want Izzy to be confused." Sookie said quietly.

"Neither do I." Bill agreed.

"But, I'm a little confused myself." Sookie admitted.

He closed the rest of the distance between them and put his arms around her. "No decisions. No moving, No changes for now. We'll deal with things one day at a time."

"I worry that I'm not being fair to you. I mean, you don't go out, you hardly even go into the office anymore. I didn't come here to take over your life."

Bill sighed. "Sookie..."

"I know how you feel about me." Sookie said softly. "I can't read your mind, but I know. I've always known. Even when things were at their worst between us, I never doubted that you loved me." She paused for a moment and looked up at him. "I love you, too. I guess on some level I always have, despite everything. But I feel like I'm leading you on."

Bill's heart sank. He had been so sure that she felt the same way he did, and that eventually they would be together. Was she telling him that wasn't possible? He didn't jump in. He waited for her to continue.

"This is going to sound strange coming from me to you, considering everything." Sookie finally continued. "But I think what I need is an old fashioned courtship. I need to take this slow, but you've given me so much already, I hate to ask for more. Besides, I know too well that life, at least my life, is short, and I want to live it well. I don't want to put things off because I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" Bill asked softly.

"Making a mistake. Losing you."

"You won't lose me."

"I could. Things happen."

Bill tipped her chin up to gaze into those blue blue eyes. "I am hardly in a position anymore to get staked. And barring that, while I am not indestructible, I am rather resilient, you must admit." That brought a smile. "If you want a courtship, then that's what you shall have. There is a party at the Coalition next Saturday. I was going to beg off, but, if you would like to go...?"

"I haven't been to a party in a long time." Sookie admitted. "But what about the kids?"

Bill thought a moment. "I bet Mrs. Cartwright next door would love to help out. She was very grateful when you ran to the grocery for her after her knee-replacement."

"Can she keep up with the kids?"

"Sookie, the party is very late. They will be asleep. I'm sure she can handle it."

"You hope." She grinned at him. "I guess I need to go shopping. I don't have any 'party' clothes."

"So it's a date?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Sookie gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "It's a date."


	17. Chapter 17

"Um..." Sookie began as she walked into the kitchen the next morning carrying Will. "About this party..."

Bill noted the nervous smile she wore. "Are you reconsidering?"

"No," she replied, depositing Will in the high chair and handing him a bottle. "I was just wondering how formal it will be and whether there will be other humans there. I mean, I'm sure there will be but..."

"Vampires love to dress up." Bill noted "And yes, there will be many other humans there and some shifters as well. They have their own coalition, but we are finding it advantageous to work together in some areas."

"So should I get a long dress, or a cocktail dress or..." She fed Will cereal with one hand as she flipped through store ads from the morning paper.

Bill pressed a finger to her lips. "What ever you wear, you'll be the loveliest woman in the room." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I won't be so lovely if I show up in jeans and a t-shirt." Sookie noted. "When Izzy gets up I think I'll go over to Michigan Avenue and see if I can find something. Saturday isn't far away."

"Why don't I watch the kids while you do some shopping today?"

"You don't mind? Really?" Sookie said. "That way I could get some Christmas shopping done, too."

"Izzy doesn't have school today, right?" Bill said.

"No, she doesn't go on Wednesdays."

"Good. Don't worry, I have a plan for the day. Go. Do your shopping."

Sookie gave him a curious look. "Okay. I think I'll take the L and not fight traffic. I won't be long." She reached for her purse.

Bill picked up the next section of the paper. "Take your time."

"Izzy isn't up yet." She hesitated. "She'll need breakfast and..."

"Sookie, I've observed you. I do know that human children need to be fed." Bill smiled at her over the paper. "I can fix Izzy toast, or a bowl of cereal. I am not allergic to food, I just don't eat it."

"Okay. I'm going." She gave Will a kiss and laid a hand on Bill's shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome.." Bill said. "Be careful and have fun. We'll be fine."

Not long after Sookie left, Bill heard Izzy pad down the stairs. "Where's Mama?" The little girl yawned.

"Mama went shopping." Bill said. "Do you want some toast, or would you rather have cereal?"

Izzy stared at him for a moment. "Toast." She turned to her brother. "Hi Will! Did you have breakfast? Do you want a toy?" She ran into the living room and came back with one of Will's favorites, a puzzle with large chunky pieces shaped like sailboats and tugboats and larger ships, trucks, cars, planes, and even a train. Will began taking each piece out and dropping it on the tray of the high chair, putting it back in, and doing it again, over and over.

Bill burned the first piece of toast, but Izzy deemed the second edible, and spread it herself with butter and jam Bill fetched from the refrigerator.

"When will Mama be back?" Izzy asked between messy bites of toast.

"When she's done shopping." Bill said. "But don't worry, I have something for us to do while she's gone."

**********

Sookie returned early in the afternoon in a taxi. Luckily, Bill saw her arrival and came out to help unload the packages from the backseat and the trunk. "Is there anything left in the stores?" He joked.

"Most of this is for the kids. Christmas." Sookie explained. "Can we hide it in your room? That's about the only place they don't explore constantly."

"Certainly."

Will was napping and Izzy was distracted enough by Sookie's arrival that Bill was able to stash the bags in the bedroom without her noticing. When he was done, there were only three sacks Sookie claimed as her own. She took Izzy by the hand. "Do you want to see the pretty dresses Mama bought?"

Izzy looked at Bill. "Can we show her first?"

"Show me what?"

Bill nodded and Izzy took Sookie by the hand and pulled her toward the back of the house. "Look, Mama!"

Bill watched as Izzy dragged her mother into the small library. The shelves now held only a few books Bill had found in some of the unpacked boxes, along with a dozen or so photographs of Izzy and Will, Sam, Gran, Jason, and Tara. In the corner where the overstuffed chair had been there sat a desk just large enough to hold Sookie's laptop, a small reading light, and a vase. In the vase was a red rose. Sookie turned to Bill.

"You did all this today?" She asked incredulously.

"I had some help." Bill smiled down at Izzy who was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"It's your room, Mama, some place pirate."

Sookie looked puzzled for a moment, then laughed. "You mean private, Honey." She scooped Izzy up and hugged her. "Thank you!" Sookie set the child down and Izzy ran off happily, leaving them alone.

"Thank you," Sookie said. She stepped closer and took his hand. "This was a lot of work. And your books...what did you do with all of them?"

"I boxed some of them up and put the rest on the shelves in the bedroom."

"Thank you." Sookie said again, glancing around at all the pictures. "This feels like home."

"That's what I was going for." Bill smiled. He liked standing here with her. He liked the feel of her hand in his. "Did you find a dress?"

"Two." Sookie said. "And," she held up her fingers and waggled them in his face. "I got a manicure." She giggled. "I haven't had one since before Izzy was born."

"Two dresses and a manicure. So, this date is pretty important?" He teased.

"Yes," She smiled. "It is."


	18. Chapter 18

"Sookie!" Bill called up the stairs for the second time. "The limo is here." He turned to Mrs. Cartwright who was already settled on the couch with her knitting. "Do you think I should go up and check on her?"

"Absolutely not. She'll be down when she's ready." Mrs. Cartwright smiled. "It's good to see the two of you going out. You spend too much time holed up in here. Children are important, but they grow up. Adult relationships are important too."

Bill wondered if Mrs. Cartwright knew that he was a vampire and accepted it, was oblivious, or just didn't care one way or the other. He knew that she was kind to Sookie, and that in her, Sookie had found a common sense woman much like her grandmother whom she could talk to. The children liked Mrs. Cartwright, and Bill couldn't help but think that it would be convenient to have her next door if his and Sookie's first date went well.

"Okay. I'm ready." Sookie said, coming down the stairs. "I'm sorry for making you wait. I changed my mind about which dress to wear at the last minute."

She had made the right choice. Bill gazed at her appreciatively. At first glance, the dress appeared black, but as Sookie came closer, he could tell it was a deep indigo. It lit fire to the blue of her eyes and gave her skin a ethereal glow. A simple neckline was accented by beading, her arms and shoulders were bare. The hemline stopped just above her knees revealing her toned legs. The heels she wore brought her just to his height. Her hair was sleeked back and secured with a silver clip. Earrings that matched the beading on the dress perfectly completed her look.

"My, my, that's a pretty dress." Mrs. Cartwright said. "Turn around, Sweetie, let me see the back."

Sookie obliged, giving a slight whirl. If Bill had a heartbeat, it would have stopped. The dress, innocent enough from the front, had a plunging neckline in back that stopped just short of her waist. It clung to her curves and additional beading on the hemline shimmered with her every movement.

"Oh, my." Mrs. Cartwright said. "You certainly have the figure for that, my dear. I was always a bit chunky for that sort of thing. You two have a good time now...go...shoo." She added as the limo horn honked once more.

"I have my cell phone if you need us." Sookie told her.

Bill opened the door and offered Sookie his hand. She threw a matching wrap around her shoulders, picked up her beaded purse from the chair and slipped her hand into his.

"You are breathtaking." He whispered, as he helped her into the limousine.

Sookie blushed. "Thank you. You look very handsome, yourself."

Bill had worn his tuxedo, in honor of the occasion, and because his position at the Coalition at times required looking the part. He noted that the deep gray of the suit played well against Sookie's dress. They would make a striking couple.

The limo slid easily in and out of the late evening traffic working its way south toward the Loop. The city was dressed for the holidays with colored lights and greenery wrapped around lampposts and dangling from the balconies of the downtown condominiums. Bill knew if he rolled down the window the tinny sounds of canned Christmas music would waft into the car. He turned and smiled at Sookie, enjoying the feel of her hand in his and the quiet darkness.

"Where is the party?" She asked. "At the Coalition offices?"

"No, we passed them about three blocks back. We have secured the Metropolitan Club for the evening's festivities."

"The Metropolitan Club?"

"It's a business club, quite distinguished in Chicago. Very exclusive. It only recently allowed our kind to join. The members weren't all pleased, but the board of directors could hardly ignore such a large influx of money, especially in these economic times."

"Oh." Sookie said. "Is there going to be a lot of business tonight?" Her tone suggested that was not what she had envisioned.

Bill laughed. "Oh, there is always some business, I'm afraid, but this evening is a celebration of sorts, so not too much, I hope. I intend to allow you to completely monopolize my time." He gathered his comments were appreciated, he was rewarded with a sweet smile.

"We're here, Sir." The limo eased to a stop and the driver exited, opening the door on Bill's side. Bill slid out and he and the driver reached for Sookie's hand at the same moment. "Pardon, Sir." The driver stepped back, and Bill aided Sookie as she emerged.

"Look up." He said.

Sookie tilted her head back. The building in front of them reached up, up, up, into the night sky, seeming to touch the stars that shone there.

"This is the tallest building in the United States." Bill said. "The Sear's Tower. The Metropolitan Club is on the 66th floor."

"How many floors are there?" Sookie asked, still gazing upward.

"108." Bill said. He moved forward opening the heavy glass door. A doorman ushered them inside, where they passed through obligatory metal detectors before entering the elevator along with another couple.

"Jeremy," Bill nodded at the man. "Good to see you. This is my friend, Sookie Merlotte."

Sookie knew better than to extend her hand to the vampire, but she nodded and smiled at Jeremy.

"And this is my wife, Lisbeth." Jeremy said.

"Wife?" Bill replied, surprised. "Congratulations, I had no idea."

Lisbeth, who was tiny with dark hair and darker eyes laughed up at her much taller husband. "He surprised me. We flew to England a month ago and did it." She showed off the diamond band on her left hand.

"Paul helped me cut through all the diplomatic red tape." Jeremy explained. "Nice of him, considering."

"Yes," Bill agreed. "It was." Paul looked down on human/vampire marriage, although his connections in England were proving instrumental in gathering the information and leverage the Coalition needed to push legislation through Congress. It had already passed Parliament the year before.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Lisbeth turned to Sookie. "Did I detect a Southern accent?"

"Bon Temps, Louisiana." Sookie said. "Are you from the south?"

"No, I was raised in New Jersey but I graduated from Ole Miss. Where did you go to school?"

"I took some accounting classes at Shreveport Tech, but I didn't graduate." Sookie said. Bill could detect a note of regret in her voice. Sookie was as smart as anyone he knew. College had nothing to do with it.

"Sookie has two beautiful children." Bill interjected, wanting to remind her of the joys in her life. At that, Lisbeth looked pained, and Jeremy threw Bill an annoyed look.

"Oh," Lisbeth murmured. "You're so lucky. Jeremy and I are hoping to adopt, but right now..." She left her sentence unfinished as the elevator doors opened.

"Wow." Lisbeth gasped. All four of them stared at the mahogany paneled room before them. Three Christmas trees flanked the elevators, sparkling like jewels. But what riveted their attention were the floor to ceiling windows in front of them. Sookie was the first to step forward.

"Look at that!" She exclaimed. "You can see the whole city from here. It's beautiful."

"It's even better from the observation deck on the 106th floor." Jeremy said. "This is only the 66th."

Sookie turned to Bill. "Can we go up there later?"

"Absolutely." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Would you ladies like a drink?" Bill led the way to the huge U-shaped bar where a dozen or so people already congregated.

"Sookie? Sookie Stackhouse?" A booming voice made them turn. "I mean Merlotte, of course, I forgot in my surprise. How are you?"

"Alcide? Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?"

The dark-haired shifter approached, throwing his arms around Sookie in a massive hug. "I was so sorry to hear about Sam."

"Thank you." Sookie said, stepping back.

Bill put his arm around her. "Hello, Alcide."

"Bill, I hear you're on the 'bipartisan' committee with me."

"Yes, I hadn't seen the revised list so I wasn't aware of your appointment. It's a good mix. I think we can get some issues resolved fairly quickly." He turned to Sookie. "The committee is made up of vampires _and _shifters. We need to work together so that all supes can have the same rights."

"Yes," Alcide added. "Vampires have been out longer, so they are farther along in the process. By joining forces we think we can push more legislation through. Will you be going to D.C. in January?"

"Either myself or Deidre."

"Well, good to see you both." Alcide said. "I need to get back to my table, but maybe we can catch up later?"

"Certainly." He offered Sookie his arm. "Let's find our table. There's food, of course. It is said to be quite good." He glanced around the room. "There. He gestured to the corner. "I see Paul and..." He paused.

"Bill?" Sookie said, stopping. "Is that Eric?"

"Yes, I believe it is." Bill barely managed to keep the annoyance from his voice. What was the Viking doing here? It didn't bother him as much as it might have years before, but it brought up memories that he would rather not have intruding on their first night out together. Perhaps this party had been a bad idea. Eric had spotted them and was making his way through the crowd. Bill put on his most neutral face.

"Well, what have we here?" Eric beamed. "Sookie! So good to see you!" He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Bill." He gave a curt nod.

"Northman." Bill replied. "What brings you to Chicago?"

Ignoring Bill, Eric directed his answer to Sookie. "We just opened the 10th Fangtasia in Milwaukee. It's so close that I decided to come check on things here before heading back. Paul was kind enough to extend an invitation to this gala."

"You have ten bars now?" Sookie remarked. "That must keep you busy."

"Oh, very." Eric nodded. "The one here in Chicago is the best of the bunch, next to Shreveport of course. Have you taken her, Bill?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't."

"Well, consider this a personal invitation. Perhaps you could join me there later tonight."

Sookie spoke quickly, before Bill could respond. "I don't think that's possible, with the kids at home, but it's nice of you to invite us. Maybe another time. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I'm going to find the Ladies Room. Good to see you again, Eric." She kissed Bill's cheek. "I'll be right back."

She turned, and Bill was amused to see Eric's eyes widen as he took in the full effect of the dress she was wearing.

"So what really brings you to Chicago?" Bill snarled as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Why Bill, do you doubt my honesty? After all, you're the politician now. I'm simply an entrepreneur." He smiled.

"I will never trust you where Sookie is concerned."

"Bill, I must admit I enjoy baiting you. I always have. But we're beyond that now, aren't we? Sookie has made her choice. Or so it appears. I voluntarily released the blood bond between us when she married Sam. I offered my protection when he died. She came to you instead. I am not here to cause trouble. Sookie has seen enough of that."

Bill hesitated. Perhaps it was time to put the past to rest. There were no longer secrets between he and Sookie. She had forgiven him all. But still. Eric's motivations were never completely innocent. Bill had an idea. What was the expression? 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'? Maybe Eric was right. He was a politician now.

"You know," Bill remarked. "We really don't have a businessman on the Legislation Committee. Would you be interested?"

"Work together? You and I?" Eric chuckled. "That might prove interesting."

Bill handed him a card. "You can reach me at that number. We'll need your answer after the holidays."

"You shall have it. Perhaps sooner rather than later." Eric smiled and put the card in his pocket.


	19. Chapter 19

_*I am several chapters ahead in this so will be posting more frequently. Enjoy. And review...I live for reviews. :D_

Bill did his best to put the conversation with Eric out of his mind and enjoy the evening with Sookie. They spoke again with Alcide, and met his wife, pregnant with twins. Sookie and Lisbeth went together to the huge buffet and assured the non-eaters that the food was indeed extraordinary. They played blackjack and craps at the casino that had been set up, with the profits going to charity.

"I'm having a wonderful time." Sookie murmured.. Her head was on his shoulder, her breath warm on his neck as they danced to an excellent jazz band made up of a mix of vampires, humans, and shifters. Bill's hand slowly caressed the bare skin of her back.

"May I cut in?" Eric tapped his shoulder and smiled slyly at Bill.

"That's up to Sookie." Bill said. He continued to hold her close.

Sookie raised her face to his, blue eyes meeting brown. "I think I'd rather stay right here." She turned to Eric. "Thank you, anyway."

Eric frowned, gave a slight bow and disappeared among the dancers.

Bill could have laughed out loud. Instead, he lowered his lips to Sookie's ear. "Would you like to see the observation deck now?"

"Very much."

They were quiet on the way up in the elevator. Bill noted Sookie twisting her wrap in one hand and smiling nervously. He was nervous, too. Their relationship was changing. It had changed many times before, but this time something was different. This time it seemed like they might really have a chance for some kind of lasting happiness. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the deserted observation deck.

"Look at it!" Sookie breathed. She moved to the window, taking in the panorama of the city spread out below. "It's beautiful."

"You are more beautiful." Bill said. He stepped closer and took her into his arms. Sookie leaned against him. He waited. He would let her set the pace. He would not rush things. He would savor every moment. But she looked up at him and his resolve fell away. His mouth found hers and all the longing, all the years of separation passed away in an instant.

"Oh." Sookie said, pulling away after a moment. "I need to catch my breath."

"I am sorry." Bill intoned. "I did not mean to take advantage." Sookie put a finger to his lips.

"I'm fine. I wanted you to kiss me. You worry too much." This time she initiated the kiss, soft warm lips meeting his, parting slightly to give his tongue entrance. His fangs descended and he measured her reaction. She did not cringe away, but deepened the kiss, pressing against him eagerly. Bill felt himself grow hard. It took all of his self-control not to rip off the dress and have her right there.

"Sookie. Sookie." He murmured, breaking the kiss. He held her close, feeling her heartbeat pulse through them both. "Sit." He guided her to a bench along the wall that offered a spectacular view of the lake, glistening in the winter moonlight. "Take your hair down."

She smiled as she removed the clip and shook her hair loose. "You always liked my hair down."

"Yes." He touched a soft tendril, wrapping it around a finger and drawing her in. They kissed again, tenderly.

"Ummmm." Sookie lay her head on his shoulder. "I could sit here all night."

"Fine by me." He agreed. They sat in silence for a few moments, then Sookie straightened and removed one shoe.

"I'm not used to heels." She observed, rubbing her foot.

"Here, let me." Bill slid down on the bench so she could put her feet in his lap. He kneaded the arch, working his way up the tight muscles of her calf, then switched to the other leg.

"That feels good." Sookie said, closing her eyes.

The elevator doors opened and Bill sensed the Viking's presence before he spoke.

"Isn't this a cozy scene!"

Sookie didn't even open her eyes. "I see you haven't lost your impeccable sense of timing, Eric."

"Oh, did I disturb an intimate moment? Have you developed a foot fetish, Bill?"

"What do you want?" Bill snapped.

"I merely came up to see this view that everyone was talking about." Eric wandered over to the window. "It is quite magnificent, isn't it?"

"You've seen it. Now go."

"Bill, Bill, Bill. No need to get snippy." Eric sauntered over and stood in front of them, stretching to his full height. "I accept your offer."

"What offer?" Sookie's eyes were open now.

"Bill was kind enough to extend an offer to me of a position on the Supernatural rights committee." He clapped his hands silently. "We're going to work together again."

"You're kidding, right? Please tell me he's kidding." Sookie stared first at Bill, then at Eric. She shook her head. "You are both gluttons for punishment."

Eric shrugged. "It was his idea."

Bill rose and looked Eric in the eye. Once he had found the elder vampire intimidating, but at that time Eric was his superior. That was no longer the case. In fact, there was a very good chance that he would be named chairman of the bipartisan committee. If that were the case, then _he _would be Eric's superior. Bill smiled. "I'm pleased you've accepted the offer. I will have Paul contact you with the details. I assume you're free to travel to D.C. next month?"

"Of course. Will Sookie be going?"

"Isabelle has school." Sookie said.

"Surely a trip to our nation's capital would be an educational experience."

Sookie squirmed uncomfortably and eyed Bill.

"You haven't asked her to go?" Eric surmised. "Shame on you, Bill."

"I am not even certain I will be going. Deidre is perfectly capable of handling it on her own." Bill retorted.

"Bill hasn't been traveling much." Sookie added. "He likes being home."

"One happy family. Well, that's sweet." Eric turned toward the elevator. "Coming back down?"

"We might as well." Sookie said. Hand in hand they followed Eric.


	20. Chapter 20

The party was in full swing when they returned. Bill led Sookie away from the Viking onto the crowded dance floor. A slow number played and he enjoyed gliding around the floor with her in his arms. Being a fairly good dancer was one benefit of being over 100 years old. There had been plenty of occasions to practice. Sookie followed his lead well and they danced several songs before the jazz band brought it up a notch and the crowd parted, clapping and cheering as several couples showed off their finely honed skills. After watching for several minutes, Sookie and Bill headed back to their group.

"And who knew the governor was a shifter?" Paul was saying with a twinkle in his eye. "He's turned into an ass!" The table roared with laughter.

"Do you think the new governor will be more supportive of intermarriage and mixed adoption?" Lisbeth asked.

"He seems open to our requests and ideas." Jeremy nodded. "And less demanding of contributions or favors."

"I'm sure he'll be careful about that, considering everything." Paul agreed. "Ah, Bill and the lovely Mrs. Merlotte have returned. Is the view as spectacular as they say? Or did you notice?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sookie blushed fiercely.

Paul looked at Bill. "Mr. Northman was looking for you. I gather he gave you his answer?"

"Yes, indeed." Bill said. "I think he'll be an asset. Don't you agree?"

"Absolutely. His business skills cannot be denied. But Bill, please do a check on his connections. We cannot afford any sense of impropriety, especially in these times. Or can you vouch for him personally?"

"No. I'm afraid I can't at this point. I have not had dealings with Eric for quite sometime. I will check things out tomorrow and let you know."

Sookie sat and kicked her shoes off again. She stifled a yawn, but Bill noticed.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go home?"

"No, no." Sookie insisted. "It's just these stupid shoes."

"Why don't you sit and relax. I'll get you a drink. What would you like?"

"How about some coffee with Amaretto?"

"Decaf?" Bill remembered her preference.

"Not tonight." She smiled. "I need some caffeine."

"You _are_ tired." Bill chided. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

Sookie crooked a finger, beckoning him closer. He crouched at her level. "I don't want this evening to end so soon." She said, stroking his face.

He met her eyes took her hand, kissing the palm. She shivered.

"Well, then, I'd better get you that drink."

Bill approached the bar intent on returning to her as soon as possible. Shit. Eric again.

"Alright then, put that on the schedule." He was talking on his cell. "I will see you in a day or two." The phone clicked shut.

"Pam." He said to Bill.

"How is Pam?" Bill asked. He had always liked the woman, and often wondered if they might have been friends were it not for Eric.

"She's the same. We all stay mostly the same." Eric shrugged. "But not you. You have changed."

"Have I?" Bill motioned to the bartender and ordered Sookie's coffee.

"Yes. You are much more self-possessed. You used to _**re**_act, Bill, now you _**act**__._ There is a distinct difference. Although it pains me to say it, I think you almost deserve her."

"Sookie makes her own choices. She always has."

"Ah, but she would have chosen you. You knew that and yet you left. That has always amazed me."

"Sookie wanted a family. Neither you nor I could give that to her. I knew, or suspected, rather, that she would turn to Sam. He loved her and he could give her what I could not. I simply thought of her happiness first. You should try it sometime." Bill took the cup the bartender offered and paid, leaving a generous tip.

"She was quite miserable when you disappeared." Eric said. "Nothing I said or did would comfort her. But you're right. Sam seemed to know exactly what to do." Eric gazed at him. "Tell me, Bill, did you talk with him before you left?"

"No. Not really." Leave it to Eric, always looking for an inroad. There had been no deception of Sookie.. Bill made sure of that. He had simply left enough clues, in conversation one night sitting at the bar while Sookie worked, for Sam to pick up on what he was going to do, and exactly what his motives were. What Sam did with the information was up to him.

"She seems happy." Eric conceded.

"Yes, she is happy." Bill agreed. "And I assure you, I will do anything I must to keep it that way." He walked back towards Sookie leaving Eric standing alone at the bar.


	21. Chapter 21

Sookie was drunk.

Bill suspected that some vamps had tipped the bartenders to load the humans' drinks. The only way for a vampire to get intoxicated was to drink the blood of a human who was. It was a practice he had indulged in on occasion, in younger days, usually following some poor sap staggering out of a bar after last call. Evidently the bartender assumed that Bill's generous tips were for that purpose. He should have been more careful.

As they walked to the elevators Sookie tilted dangerously and Bill grabbed her arm, steadying her. Several vampires must have ignored warnings and fed. Bill observed them staggering as well.

"Here." He held open the door and guided her inside the elevator.

"Thank you." She murmured. Once inside the elevator, she leaned against him, one hand pulling the tie hanging loose at his collar. "You are very handsome." She smiled up at him.

"And you are very beautiful and more than a bit intoxicated." Bill observed.

"I know." She giggled.

"Perhaps that last cup of coffee was not a good idea."

"There wasn't much coffee in it." Sookie closed her eyes. Bill tightened his grip, afraid she might fall to the floor. He was relieved when the elevator opened and he spotted the waiting limo. He helped Sookie inside. The driver eased the car out into the silent street. "Take Lake Shore." Bill said. "It's quicker when there's no traffic."

"Yes, Sir Mr. Compton."

Sookie pushed a button and the window went down, cold lake air rushing in. "Oops." She said. "Wrong one." Frowning, she glanced around and pushed a different button. The privacy screen went up, sealing the backseat off from the driver. "That's better."

"Sookie...what?" His question went unasked as Sookie covered his mouth with her own. Her lips were soft and warm, her tongue teased his. She scooted closer, practically on his lap. He responded involuntarily, kissing her back. Then, thinking better of it, he pulled away with a groan.

"Sookie."

"What's wrong? Don't you want to kiss me?" She pouted.

"Oh Darling." Bill said softly. "There is nothing I would rather do. But I want whatever happens between us to be a decision you make with a clear head." He stroked her cheek gently, and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose you're right. I am a little tired." She yawned. Before they had gone two more blocks, Sookie was asleep.

At home, Bill tipped the limo driver and rejected his offer of help getting Sookie into the house. He lifted her as easily as a child. Mrs. Cartwright roused from where she was napping on the couch as he entered.

"Oh my! Is she alright?"

"She fell asleep in the car." Bill explained. He lay Sookie on the couch and turned to Mrs. Cartwright. "Thank you. Were they any trouble?"

"Oh no, not at all. Isabelle was up several times but went right back to sleep. Never heard a peep from that sweet baby."

Bill fished out his wallet.

"Now you put that away right now." Mrs. Cartwright said. "I'm a lonely old woman who misses her grandchildren. I'll not have you paying me to enjoy your little ones."

Still, Bill handed forth several large bills. "Then make a contribution to your favorite charity." He suggested. "We want to show you our appreciation."

"Well," the woman hesitated. "The church does need help with the Christmas fund. They help the needy families in the neighborhood."

"Excellent." Bill said. Finally she took the money. Bill walked her out onto the porch and watched as she crossed the yard to her own home next door.

Returning to the living room he gazed down at Sookie, still asleep. He debated covering her and leaving her there, but decided she would be more comfortable in her own bed. "Sookie." He knelt next to the couch and whispered her name. "Sookie, wake up. Let's get you to bed."

"Ummmm." Sookie murmured. Her eyes fluttered open. "We're home? How'd we get home?"

"You fell asleep in the limo." Bill took her hand. "Let's get you up and into bed." She was much steadier on her feet, but he walked behind her up the stairs in case she should stumble. At the bedroom door she turned to him.

"I had a wonderful time tonight."

"As did I."

"So we can have a second date?" She teased.

"Absolutely."

She put her hands on his face and drew him in for a goodnight kiss. "I can't wait."

Neither can I, Bill thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Bill watched with an amused smile on his face as Sookie stepped back from the evergreen. She cocked her head to one side.

"It's still crooked." She observed. "Can you help me for a minute?"

"Certainly. What can I do?" He inched closer and slid his arm around her waist. Since their date, they had become more openly affectionate, but they were still careful when Izzy was around. Sookie planted a quick kiss on his cheek and pulled away.

"Over here." Sookie pointed to the tree. "Hold it there for a minute." She took his hand and showed him how to grasp the trunk of the tree near the top, then walked to the middle of the living room. "A little to the left." She gestured with one hand. "No, no, that's too far, back over to the right. Stop. Stop. There. Perfect." She beamed. "Now don't move while I tighten the tree stand." She dropped to her knees and reached under the tree. Bill took the opportunity to sneak a look at the fine fit of the jeans she wore.

"There. I'll put the lights on and then tomorrow Izzy and Will can help us decorate it."

"I'm sure Will will be a huge help." Bill noted wryly.

Sookie laughed and kissed him on the mouth this time, lingering for a moment before she took the stairs two at a time to hunt for the box of lights, leaving Bill alone with the tree and his thoughts. There was a Christmas tree in his living room. He almost laughed out loud. Everything had changed. He had become so used to this house full of life and light that it was hard for him to recall his existence before Sookie had reappeared.

His refrigerator was covered with glitter-covered art projects and Izzy came home each day talking non-stop about pre-school. To his and Sookie's relief, the over scheduled Baylee had been replaced by another little girl, Josephine, and a boy, Thomas, who lived just up the street. Both had been to the house to play and Bill had been surprised and pleased that neither parent seemed apprehensive about leaving their child at the home of a vampire.

Will celebrated his first birthday and began walking in earnest. He was talking some, too, his favorite word being 'up'. It was proving very difficult to keep him at ground level. Just that morning Bill had discovered him attempting to scale the bookcase in the old library, now his mother's study. The day before, Sookie had turned her back for only a moment and he had somehow managed to climb onto the kitchen counter. By the time she turned around he was cheerfully eating cereal he had dumped out of the box. Bill cast a worried glance at the tree. How would they stop him from climbing _that_?

He peered out the window. Neighbors up and down the street had taken advantage of the unseasonable warmth of the past weekend to decorate in every way imaginable. Down the block an entire house was outlined in white lights. The couple across the street had a giant blow up Santa Claus in the yard. next door had tacked a string of colored lights around her living room window, showing off the tree inside. Maybe Sookie had a wreath for the front door packed away in one of those boxes, Bill thought.

"Any sign of snow?" Her voice came from behind him.

"It was almost sixty degrees today," He reminded her.

"I know." Sookie sighed. "Did you hear the weather forecast? Is it supposed to get colder anytime soon?" She set the box of lights on the floor by the tree and tugged at the lid.

"You sound just like Izzy asking how many days until Christmas." He teased.

"At least Izzy knows Christmas _will _come." Sookie complained. "I thought Chicago was supposed to be cold and snowy in December."

"It usually is. This is the warmest December on record. It's supposed to stretch into the New Year, according to the weatherman."

"Oh." She said, disappointed. "I was looking forward to a white Christmas." She pulled a hopelessly tangled string of lights out of the box. "I guess I was a bit preoccupied when I put things away last year."

Bill reached for the mess. "Here, let me." How hard could it be? He plucked at one cord, then another. He found the end and attempted to weave it in and out of the web to loosen it. The more fruitless his efforts, the more determined he became to succeed. Completely absorbed in the task, he forgot all about Sookie until she giggled.

"Really, it might be easier to go out and buy new."

He hated to admit defeat. He was a vampire. He could _levitate _for goodness sake. He ought to be able to accomplish this simple task. He continued to pull and tug at various wires until Sookie gently removed the tangled ball from his hands. She tossed it over her shoulder and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"That's enough for tonight. I'll get more lights tomorrow. Time to wrap presents. I checked and Izzy is sound asleep. But listen for her, okay?"

"I will use my supernatural vampire listening skills for any sign of small intruders." Bill waggled his eyebrows at her.

Laughing, she went to his room and returned with bags filled with the gifts she had hidden weeks before. Several other shopping trips had added to the stash and now as she looked at the pile she shook her head. "I overdid it, I'm afraid."

Bill nodded. He had to agree. It looked like the contents of a not-so-small toy store had been deposited in his living room. "I remember being happy with a slingshot, two sticks of candy, and a penny."

"What was Christmas like when you were a child?"

Bill thought for a moment. "Simple. Not a lot of fuss, or presents."

"Did you have a tree?"

"Yes. We would go into the woods and cut it down, then decorate it with cookies and nuts. We had no candles as some people did. My mother was afraid of a fire. Our house was large, so my aunts and uncles and cousins would come to be with us for the holiday." Bill struggled to dredge childhood memories out of over a hundred years of living. "It was a great deal of work to prepare for the visitors. My father and I would butcher a hog to feed all of us. My mother and sister spent the weeks before baking. We stored all of the food in the basement on long benches. It was the coolest place in the house. My sister and I used to sneak down and steal gingerbread. I loved seeing my cousins, and because my uncles were there, my father gave me a respite from chores. I suppose it was his gift to me."

"What was your best Christmas?" Sookie pulled several puzzles out of one sack and began wrapping each one in bright paper.

"No. Your turn."

"The best Christmas was the year Gran got Jason and I both bikes." Sookie said. "New ones, not used. She must have saved all year. They weren't under the tree and we couldn't understand why she kept suggesting we go out onto the porch. We were so excited when we saw them we barely said thank you. We rode up and down the driveway in our pajamas until she made us come in and put clothes on." She smiled wistfully at the memory. "I bet Jason would say that was his favorite Christmas, too." She placed each finished presents in a pile.

They spent the next hour wrapping presents for the children and talking. Bill never tired of talking to her. He didn't even mind sharing the past he had long struggled to forget and Sookie always had questions. He noted that she never brought up Lorena, or asked about his time with her. He found himself editing events in ways that wouldn't matter so as not to dredge up unpleasant memories.

For her part, Sookie talked openly about her life with Sam, and more often than not, the stories drew smiles rather than tears.

Bill reached for the last bag and pulled out a video game. The cover had a picture of a helmeted warrior with a spear in one hand and an uzi in the other. "Um...Sookie, what's this?" He could not imagine she had bought it for the kids. He certainly hoped he hadn't inadvertently stumbled on his own present.

"That's for Jason." Sookie said. "I need to mail his box soon." She wore a pensive look.

"You miss him." Bill noted.

"This will be the first Christmas we haven't been together, at least for part of the day." She admitted. "I miss Tara, too. She usually came to our house in the afternoon."

"If you get the package ready, I can mail it for you when I go to the office tomorrow. That way it should have plenty of time to get there."

"Alright," Sookie yawned and began to pack up the wrapping supplies. "I'll do that in the morning. I'm beat. I think I'll go to bed."

It was early and any other night, Bill would have been disappointed not to spend more time together, but tonight an idea had struck him and having her out of the way would speed things along.

"You go to bed. I'll finish this." He took the box from her, and brushed her lips with his. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As soon as she vanished up the stairs Bill turned to his laptop. An hour later he fired off one last e-mail and smiled in satisfaction. If his plans worked out, he couldn't wait to see Sookie's face on Christmas morning.


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's note: Even though this fic has been based in the book universe, and still is, I am pulling a small detail from the TV show for this chapter, because I like it better. _

*****************

Christmas Eve finally came, but without the snow Sookie wished for. She planned on taking the children to Christmas Eve services at the same church where Izzy attended pre-school. At the last moment, Izzy refused to go unless Bill went along. He agreed, to keep the peace, and because it would be hard to explain to the child his reasons for not going.

"Thank you," Sookie said as he helped her lift Will's stroller off the porch. "I really want to go, and I'm not sure I'd get her there without you."

"I have no aversion to churches, or religion. I only hope I am welcome." He worried, not wanting Izzy to get her first taste of prejudice on such a special night.

"It seems like a good place." Sookie said. Then added. "Maybe they won't notice."

As it turned out, she was right. If anyone noticed, they paid no mind, and Bill found himself enjoying the service with its familiar hymns and stories. The minister put a hand on Bill's shoulder as they left saying he hoped to see him again soon. Will had dozed off during the sermon, but Izzy was still wide awake as they walked back home, bouncing down the sidewalk singing 'Jingle Bells' at the top of her lungs.

"When will Santa come, Mama?"

"When little girls and boys are asleep." Sookie answered.

"One down." Bill observed with a chuckle. "One to go."

Once they were home, Sookie put Will to bed and helped Izzy put out a plate of cookies for Santa by the tree. "Say goodnight to Bill." Sookie told her.

"Wait!" Izzy shouted. She ran into the kitchen, returning with a fistful of the carrots Sookie kept in the fridge. Without stopping, she pulled the door open, stepped onto the porch, and hurled the carrots into the front yard. "For the reindeer." She explained. "Goodnight, Bill." Izzy planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Izzy. Sleep tight."

Sookie paused as she turned to follow Izzy upstairs. "I'm surprised she didn't ask you to put those carrots on the roof." She laughed. I'll be back down in a few minutes. I'd like a glass of wine, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll be waiting."

They sat beside each other in the quiet as Sookie sipped her wine. Bill was grateful for some time alone with her. Last minute Christmas things had taken up most of her time for the past few days.

"I'm sorry you didn't get your snow."

"It's early in the winter. I imagine I'll be quite sick of snow by spring."

"Yes." Bill agreed. "I usually am."

"Still, a white Christmas would have been nice." Sookie picked up her cell phone and hit a key. Frowning after a moment, she put it back down. "I can't imagine where Jason is. The bar is closed, of course, and there's no answer at his place." She sighed. "There must be a new girl he hasn't told me about."

Bill laughed. "Doesn't he always have a new girl?"

"Yes, I guess he does. I wish he'd find someone." Sookie said. "It's so much better being with someone you love."

Bill gazed at her. " I love you. And Izzy and Will. You have changed my life...again."

"I know." Sookie met his eyes. "I love you, too." She got up from the couch and pulled a box from the pile under the tree, handing it to him. "You've been very patient."

"But...I don't need my present now." Bill protested. "Yours isn't even under there yet."

Sookie shrugged. "I know. And this present isn't really for _now_. It's for...later. But I want you to know you won't have to wait much longer.

Curious, Bill untied the bow and ripped through the paper. Opening the box carefully, he pushed aside the tissue paper. Smiling, he held up the billowing white gown. "Do you think it will fit me?"

"I'd pay money to see that." Sookie laughed. Then asked quietly "Do you remember?"

"Oh Darling, of course I remember. How could I ever forget that night?"

"I want it to be like that again." Sookie lay her head on his shoulder and Bill wrapped his arms around the woman he had loved with his whole silent heart since that long ago night.

"It will be." He turned and captured her mouth with his own, the kiss sealing his promise.

After awhile, Sookie went to bed and Bill sat in the living room reading, occasionally glancing up at the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree bouncing off the piles of wrapped presents underneath. He added his own packages for her and the children right after she went upstairs. He looked at the clock. If all had gone well, Sookie's biggest surprise should be on the way.

He was just putting the book down, hunger prompting the thought of getting a Tru Blood, when he heard soft footfalls on the stairs. "Isabelle, is that you?" Silence. "Izzy?" Bill rose and peered around the corner.

Izzy sat on the stairs, wide-eyed. "I know I'm not supposed to be up." she whispered. "But I'm not sleepy. Did Santa come?"

Bill thought for a moment. "Yes. But if you close your eyes; tighter than tight, and promise not to peek, I'll take you into the kitchen."

"Can you make hot chocolate?"

"I'm not sure." Bill admitted. "But I can try."

"Mama just adds water." Izzy said, reaching out for him.

"I think I can handle that." Bill picked her up. "Eyes closed?"

"Promise." Izzy buried her face in his shoulder and Bill carried her past the tree and into the kitchen. She showed him where Sookie kept the hot chocolate mix and supervised to be sure he did it right. She was sitting at the table blowing on her cup to cool it when Sookie walked into the kitchen carrying Will.

"I see the whole family is up." Sookie noted.

"I couldn't sleep. Bill carried me in to the kitchen and I didn't peek."

"Bah!" Will cheered.

"Indeed." Sookie smiled. "Merry Christmas." She kissed Bill's cheek, lingering a moment.

"Merry Christmas." Bill said, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of the baby's head.

"Well," Sookie said. "I suppose since we're all up we might as well open presents."

"Really!? Can we?" Izzy hopped down from her chair and jumped up and down happily.

"Bah!" Will yelled again. "Don Mama. Don." Sookie put him down and he joined his sister's dance.

Twenty minutes later it was over. Bill stared at the shredded wrapping paper and boxes scattered everywhere. Sookie looked up from the couch where she was helping Izzy dress a skinny doll with bright purple hair. "You look stunned." She laughed.

"I have no words." Bill admitted. He had never seen anything like it. All the work wrapping the many boxes had been undone in what seemed like seconds, accompanied by squeals, hugs, thank-yous, and in the case of Will, high pitched shrieks of delight...over the boxes, one of which he now sat in. The flash of a camera went off.

"I had to get that shot." Sookie said. Will grinned at her, playing peek-a-boo with the box and the camera flashed again. "Izzy, go sit with Bill." Izzy ran over, plopped herself in his lap and Sookie took another picture.

"Now you get with your Mama and Will." Bill said. He took the camera from Sookie just as the doorbell rang.

"Who in the world could that be on Christmas morning?" Sookie wondered.

Izzy beat her to the door, pulling it open with both hands. "Uncle Jason! Uncle Jason!" Izzy screamed. "Mama, Mama, Uncle Jason is **here**!"


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey, Sis." Jason dropped his duffle bag with a thunk and bent to hug his niece. Izzy threw her arms around his neck.

"I miss-ed you!"

"I missed you too, Sweet Pea."

Sookie stepped forward and hugged them both. "How in the world...?"

"Ask him." Jason said, thumbing at Bill.

"Bill?" Sookie turned to him. "You knew? You planned this?"

"He sure did." Jason grinned at her. "Sent the ticket. Would not take no for an answer."

Sookie walked toward Bill smiling. "Thank you." She said. She took his face in both hands and kissed him gently on the lips. "Everyone I love most is here. This is the best Christmas ever."

"Nice place." Jason said, looking around.

"Thank you." Bill stepped forward. "I'll take your coat." Jason shrugged out of his leather jacket and handed it to Bill. "Come in and sit down."

Jason spotted Will on the floor, gleefully tearing the already shredded paper into smaller bits and stuffing it in his mouth. "Hey there big guy!" He said. "Wow. Sis, this one is a Stackhouse for sure."

Sookie nodded. "He looks just like your baby pictures."

"Poor kid." Jason smirked. "You'll be fighting off the girls from pre-school on. It's the family curse." He tickled Will until the baby screeched in delight.

"Jason. Stop." Sookie giggled. Then suddenly she looked stricken. "Oh no! I sent your presents. They're back home and you're here!"

Bill smiled. "I'll be right back. Izzy, would you like to help me with something?" Izzy reluctantly left Jason and followed Bill.

"Presents!" Izzy yelled a moment later, running back into the room. "Bill hided Uncle Jason's presents!" She plopped several packages down in front of her uncle. "Mama, they were in the closet all the time."

"You are sneaky." Sookie said, shaking a finger at Bill. But she was smiling, ear to ear.

"Drag that old bag over here." Jason said to Izzy. "I might have a few presents myself."

There were more sounds of ripping paper and more flashes of the camera. Sookie got a Merlotte's Sweatshirt with the new logo Jason had designed and a pair of earrings. Izzy and Will got more toys and a book called _The Cajun Night Before Christmas_, which Jason promised to read later, complete with accent. He had even brought a present for Bill, an old book of Civil War photographs he had found cleaning out the attic after Gran's house had sold.

"Thank you, Jason." Bill said, oddly touched by the gesture.

Jason shrugged it off. "There's some in there of Bon Temps Regiments. Thought you might know some of 'em."

"Indeed, I probably do. I will look at it later." For now he was happy to sit back and watch. Sookie happily flitted around her brother chatting about things back home and what she'd been doing in Chicago. Will toddled around until his mother picked him up, bouncing him on her hip. Izzy crawled up onto the couch, lay her head in Bill's lap and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Soon she was asleep. Bill stroked her hair, smiling. Sookie was right. This was the best Christmas ever.

*********

"So how are things at the bar?" Sookie asked. Izzy and Will were napping and the adults were sitting at the kitchen table. Sookie and Jason were sharing a sandwich while Bill sipped a Tru Blood.

"Good." Jason said. "Still having trouble keeping waitresses. No one wants to work the way you used to."

"It helps to have no life." Sookie remarked wryly. "It also helps if you don't date 'em and drop 'em, Boss."

Jason blushed. "Actually, I am seeing someone."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sookie smirked.

"Well, you both might be surprised at who, actually." Jason blushed even more fiercely.

"Jason Stackhouse who are you dating?"

"Do you remember Selah?"

"Selah Pumphrey?" Sookie croaked.

Bill almost spit Tru Blood. He couldn't believe his ears. Talk about odd couples. He wasn't proud of his actions when he had dated Selah. He tried to use her to make Sookie jealous, although Selah never minded going into Merlotte's and seemed to enjoy flaunting their relationship there. Bill always suspected that she thought herself better than Sookie. It had not endeared her to him. He could not imagine her with Sookie's brother. He couldn't think of Jason as anything more than an overgrown boy.

"You're joking, right?" Sookie said.

"Nope. She came into the bar a couple of months ago. She's divorced. Married some guy over in Shreveport. Evidently he took her for most of her money and took off. Left her with a little boy though, Carter. He's two. She works for Legal Aid helping abused women. She isn't the same person. She's...well, she's really nice."

"Heh. Well, she was never very nice to me. Does she know who you are?"

"'Course she knows. People can change, Sis. Maybe even me. She's been knocked down a peg or two with everything that's happened.. I think she regrets the way she treated people. She's trying to make up for it. I can relate to that."

"I suppose you can." Sookie agreed. "Well, I want you to be happy. So, I wish you the best. I guess."

Bill shook his head, people thought the supernatural world was strange, but human relationships never failed to astonish him.

The week between Christmas and New Year's passed quickly. Jason wanted to see everything he could of Chicago, so they were out and about every day sightseeing and shopping. They returned to the Sear's Tower, during the day this time, taking Jason and the kids to the observation deck to look out over the city. They rode the L to the Shedd Aquarium, toured the Children's Museum on the Navy Pier, and shopped on Michigan Avenue. They drove by silent Wrigley Field, so that Jason could see where the Cubs played, and took in a Bull's game at the United Center. Before they knew it, it was time to take Jason to the airport.

"I don't want you to go, Uncle Jason." Izzy pouted.

"Neither do I." Sookie agreed. "It's been so much fun having you here."

"It's been great." Jason nodded. "But I can't miss New Year's Eve at Merlotte's."

Sookie laughed. "Sam hated New Year's Eve, absolutely hated it."

"Biggest money night of the year." Jason said. "Gotta get back for that. Hey, Sis, don't cry. Aww. I hate it when you cry."

"I'm sorry." Sookie sniffled. "I'm just going to miss you all over again, that's all."

"I'll come back. Or you can come visit. All of you." He said, extending a hand to Bill before he remembered. "Sorry. I forgot you folks don't shake hands."

Bill held his out. "For you, an exception. Thank you so much for cooperating with my plan."

"Aw, no problem." He pulled his sister in for a hug. "Anything to make Sookie happy."

.


	25. Chapter 25

When they returned from taking Jason to the airport, Sookie threw herself into a frenzy of cleaning, putting Christmas presents away, stripping all the beds, and doing load after load of laundry she had ignored during his visit. Izzy was smart enough to sense this was a time to stay out of her mother's way, and retreated to her room with her dolls. Will dozed in his playpen while Bill worked on his laptop, making arrangements for the D.C. meeting and answering e-mails. He observed Sookie when she was near, noticing that she occasionally swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Are you alright, Darling?" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder as she stood at the sink doing the breakfast dishes.

Sookie sniffed. "I'm fine. I just hate goodbyes." She turned around and hugged him. "Thank you again for asking him to come. It's the best visit we've had together in such a long time. Jason really seems like he's growing up. I know he's my big brother," She went on. "But most of the time I feel like the older one."

Bill nodded. "I can understand that. I'm glad you had a good visit. But Selah?" He shook his head. "That I do not understand."

Sookie laughed. "Yeah, that was a shock. He seems happy though. Maybe she is, too."

"I hope so. I'm afraid I never did her any favors in that department." Bill admitted. "It was wrong of me to use her the way I did."

"You're different than you used to be." Sookie noted. "You didn't care about humans or their feelings."

"No, except for you. But then I realized that if I cared for you, if you mattered, then everyone mattered to someone. It made it harder to be so cold and unfeeling. I grew kinder from knowing you, Sookie. You changed me."

Sookie kissed him. "You changed, me, too."

He held her for a moment, enjoying the warmth and the sensations that flooded his body whenever she was close. "Tomorrow is New Year's Eve. I was wondering if you would like to go out?"

"I think I'd rather stay here and celebrate at home. Is that okay?"

As long as he was with Sookie, he didn't care what they did. "Of course."

Sookie smiled and kissed him again. "Now, let me get back to work."

Later, Bill played Chutes and Ladders with Izzy while Sookie fed Will. The phone rang and Bill listened to Sookie's end of the conversation.

"You can? You're sure? Okay. No, that's fine. I'll see you then."

"Who was that?" Bill asked when she carried Will into the living room a few moments later.

" That was Mrs. Cartwright. I asked her if she could watch the kids for a few hours tomorrow night."

Bill looked up from the game. "I thought you just wanted to stay home."

"I do." Sookie said. Her eyes met his and held. The meaning was clear. Bill swallowed. He could not speak. Sookie noticed his reaction and grinned at him. "Is that okay with you?"

He found his voice. "Absolutely."

That night it snowed. Sookie was so excited she woke Izzy up and held her so she could look out the window at the snowflakes drifting down, lit by the street lights below. "Isn't it beautiful, Izzy?" Sookie breathed.

Izzy yawned. "Can we make a 'no'man?"

"I don't know if there'll be enough for that, but we'll see. Back to bed now. Maybe it will snow tomorrow, too."

New Year's Eve did bring more snow. Sookie took the children for a walk, bundled up in boots, scarves, and mittens. Bill made some phone calls while she was gone. Including one he dreaded.

"Speak." intoned the voice on the other end.

"Hello, Eric, it's Bill."

"Ah, Bill. What can I do for you?"

"I have your travel arrangements for D.C. If you give me an e-mail address, I will forward your information."

"Alright." Eric rattled off the e-mail address at Fangtasia.

"Fine. I'll get that right out to you. The hotel arrangements are there also. All expenses will be taken care of by the Coalition, of course."

"Of course. See you soon."

"Yes. Goodbye." Bill hung up the phone just as Sookie returned. Snow covered her hair and coat and she was laughing at Will as he tried to walk over the threshold in his too-big boots. "I love this." She smiled at Bill. "What a wonderful way to start the new year!"

Her enthusiasm was contagious, and later that afternoon, Bill accompanied them back out into the darkening winter afternoon to build a snowman in the front yard. They put an old scarf and hat on him and Izzy insisted upon making fangs out of two pine needles she dug out of the snow.

"A vampire snowman." Bill laughed. "I never thought I'd see that."

When they went back in, Sookie fed the kids and got them both bathed and into their pajamas early. She cuddled on the couch with them, reading a story. Watching her, Bill found himself terribly distracted. He could not remember feeling this way and struggled to identify the emotion. Sookie looked up from the book and winked at him. Then it hit. He was nervous. Jittery. How silly. Who ever heard of a nervous vampire? It was as if he had never done this before, never been with this woman, pleased her, loved her....he wanted this night to be perfect.

The story finished, Sookie scooted off the couch. "Would you mind walking them over next door? I'd like to take a shower."

"Of course."

Sookie wrapped Will in a blanket and handed the baby to Bill. Then she helped Izzy put boots and coat on over her pajamas.

"I'll see you at midnight." Sookie told her daughter. "Unless you fall asleep."

"I won't, Mama." Izzy affirmed. "But you'll wake me up if I do, right?"

"You bet." Sookie gave Izzy a hug and kissed Will before heading upstairs.

Mrs. Cartwright met them at the door. "I am so glad you're here!" She greeted the children. I have hot chocolate and I thought we could make some popcorn."

"Popcorn!" Izzy clapped her hands.

"You have a nice time, now." Mrs. Cartwright said to Bill. "Don't worry about these Darlings. We'll see you later."

"Thank you." Bill said. "See you at midnight, Izzy."

"Bye, Bill."

Bill stood on his own porch for a few moments before going inside. It had been a long journey to get to this night. When he fell in love with Sookie years ago, he could never have imagined ending up here. He loved her and hurt her and spent years trying to win back her love and trust. Then when he had it, he left her to live a life she could not have with him and accepted that as loss. But she was always the one. She was the only one. He had always been hers. And tonight, finally, she would be his again.


	26. Chapter 26

*_Short and sweet. Well, I hope it's sweet. This is rated T, remember. I didn't want to change the rating of the whole story for one chapter. And Bill wasn't the only one feeling some pressure here, the way everyone has been begging for this...well... I had some performance anxiety myself!_

Bill turned the knob and walked into the house. The lights had been dimmed and the few candles he had scattered around were lit. She had set the mood, beating him to it. He could hear the shower running upstairs. Walking into the kitchen, he opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass, leaving it on the counter for Sookie. For the next few minutes, he wandered around the first floor aimlessly, waiting for her. He wondered if she expected him to come upstairs. No. Be patient. She would come to him; as she had the first time. Just as he thought he might go mad from the anticipation, he heard her soft footfall on the stairs.

She was a vision in white, her damp hair curling at her shoulders. He could hear her heart pounding from across the room. If he closed his eyes he was back on the porch in Bon Temps, feeling her coming through the cemetery, running until he captured her in his arms...

"What are you thinking?" Her voice broke the reverie.

"That you look the same. It is as if no time has passed."

Sookie blushed and walked toward him, the folds of the gown billowing around her ankles. "You must need glasses."

"I assure you my vision is perfect."

"You're the one who hasn't changed. Who won't ever change." She gazed up at him. "I will change, Bill. I'll grow old, and..." He put a finger to her lips.

"Stop. None of that tonight. I love you. You are all I have ever wanted. That will never change."

She smiled, finally. "I believe you mean that. It's enough for now." She took his hand and led him back through the house, past the kitchen and into the bedroom. "I love you," she said softly. "I want you. Make love to me, Bill."

"Oh, Sweetheart." Bill breathed, pulling her into an embrace. He took her face in both hands and kissed her gently, molding his mouth to hers. She parted her lips, and their tongues met, tentatively at first, then with growing passion. His fangs descended. Sookie's heart beat fast against his chest, her heat spreading through him. A jolt of something that could only be joy hit him and he gave in to it. She wanted him, she would have all of him. He would hold nothing back.

Never taking his mouth from hers, Bill slid the gown from her shoulders, stroking her silky warm skin. Sookie pulled at his shirt. Breaking the kiss, Bill tugged the shirt off over his head, tossing it on the floor. Skin to skin they moved as one toward the bed.

"Sookie," Bill murmured. "Oh, Sookie."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Bill...Bill? You're crying. Why?" She reached up and wiped a bloody tear away with her fingers.

"Happy tears, Darling, I assure you." He kissed her mouth, her cheek, her neck. "I love you. I thought this moment would never come."

"It has." She said. "But these," she reached for his belt, grinning wickedly. "Have got to go."

"Gladly." Seconds later his pants joined the other clothing scattered over the bedroom floor.

He lowered himself beside her, letting his eyes travel down her body. She didn't shy away from his gaze, or cover herself, but lay quietly, one arm behind her head, looking at him. After a long moment, she reached for him and her touch set him ablaze. Their mouths met again, and there was no gentleness, no searching in this kiss, only passion, need, and desperate desire.

Bill's hands and mouth moved over her, stroking, kissing, licking. His memory did not fail him and he recalled all the things that brought her pleasure. She urged him on but he held back, waiting for the moment when he sensed she was ready. Her mouth was open, her breath coming in little gasps when he finally pushed inside her. This. This union was all he ever wanted in the world. Sookie. His Sookie. She turned her head, showing him the curve of her neck. The meaning was clear. Permission given, he gave in to his hunger, lowered his head, and bit. Ecstasy. Nothing, no one had ever tasted as she did to him. The warm, sweet, saltiness of her blood flowing down his throat nearly made him lose control. He shifted his weight and felt her shudder. A low moan escaped her.

"Sookie, open your eyes." He rasped. She did, and the love he saw there brought him over the edge.

"Ummmmm." Sookie snuggled closer in the afterglow. Bill reached down and pulled the blanket over them. She lay with her head on his chest and he breathed, remembering how she liked that.

"I love you." He murmured, his face buried in her hair, taking in the scent of her. "I can't believe how lucky I am. I don't deserve this."

"None of us deserve what we get." Sookie said. "Good or bad. Why do _we_ get to find each other again when so many people never find anyone?"

He held her closer, stroking her back. "We have been blessed."

"Yes," Sookie said. "We have." She rolled on top of him. "And I don't intend to let one moment go to waste."


	27. Chapter 27

_I am well aware that this is a very short chapter. However, I thought the events within important enough to be self-contained. There _**will**_ be a bit more to this story, not to worry._

***************

Sookie sat on the couch, wrapped in the blue cashmere robe he'd given her for Christmas. He handed her the glass of wine he'd poured earlier and took a seat beside her. There was a fire in the fireplace and more snow falling gently outside. It was almost time to get Izzy and Will from next door. This had already been a night full of wonderful moments but Bill hoped there was time for one more.

"I have something for you." He said.

"You do?"

"Yes.". He pulled a ring from his pocket. "This was my mother's. She gave it to me when I left for the war, as a talisman, I suppose, something to keep me safe. I've kept it all these years." It hadn't been easy, hiding it from Lorena, but somehow he had kept it his and his alone. No woman besides his mother had ever worn it. He turned it over in his hand. "The stone is a ruby. They were quite popular then. Her initials are carved inside, see here?" Sookie leaned in and he pointed to the barely visible letters etched in the gold. "I want you to have it."

Sookie's eyes widened. "Is this....? Are you..?" She seemed at a loss for words.

"Asking you to marry me? I suppose I am. Although it can't be anything official, yet. Do you think you would like...I mean...is it too soon?" Dammitt. He was doing this all wrong. Bill moved from the couch and dropped to one knee before her. Gazing up into the eyes of the woman who had saved him all those years ago, he whispered. "Sookie, I have loved you since the day we met. I could not love Isabelle and Will any more if they were my own. There is nothing I want more in the world than to spend every moment with you." He cleared his throat. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears streamed down her face. After a moment she reached for him, bringing his face to hers. "Yes, oh yes, Bill. Nothing could ever make me happier." As he slipped the ring on her finger, she kissed him, a soft, sweet kiss that lingered long after their lips parted.


	28. Chapter 28

**************

Two weeks had passed since New Year's Eve, and to his knowledge, the ruby ring had never left Sookie's finger. She still wore Sam's plain silver wedding band on a chain around her neck, but the diamond had been put in the safety deposit box for Isabelle.

They slept together in his room now, with the baby monitor on the bedside table so Sookie could hear if Will or Izzy needed her in the night. Izzy seemed to sense something was different, but she said nothing until the day she caught them sharing a quick kiss in the kitchen.

"You ARE Mama's boyfriend!" She squealed. "You are. I know you are. Girls only kiss their boyfriends. Is Bill your boyfriend, Mama? Is he?"

"Izzy, stop jumping up and down." Sookie laughed. "Yes, I suppose Bill is my boyfriend."

"Yea!" Izzy screeched.

Bill pulled Sookie close. "I would hope I'm a bit more than a boyfriend." He joked.

"Are you gonna get married?" Izzy asked. "Bailey's mom and her boyfriend are gonna get married as soon as he gets divorced. Mama, what's divorced?"

Poor Bailey. Thought Bill. He waited for Sookie to answer.

Sookie sat in one of the kitchen chairs, pulling Izzy onto her lap. "Divorce is when two people who are married don't want to be anymore. It's sad when that happens." She paused to let Izzy absorb the information, then went on. "What would you think about Bill and I getting married?"

"Would we stay here with him forever?"

"Well, I suppose we would stay here for a long time. Until you grow up and move away to college."

"I don't want to ever move away!" Izzy said emphatically.

"Oh, I suspect you'll change your mind about that when you get older." Bill said, chuckling.

"So it would be okay with you?" Sookie asked. "If Bill and I got married?"

"I love Bill!" Izzy squealed. "He reads to me and plays games. He makes me laugh."

"Good. I'm glad." Sookie hugged her daughter close.

"Me, too." Bill said, he kissed the top of her head.

That night they were curled together on the couch watching Larry King interview a member of the FotS and the newly elected senator from New York who happened to be a vampire. Just as things were getting interesting, the doorbell rang.

"It's awfully late." Sookie noted.

Bill peered out the window. He turned to Sookie. "It's Eric."

"Oh. Were you expecting him?"

"No. I would have told you." Bill tucked in his shirt and went to answer the door. Sookie followed.

"Hello Eric," Bill said. "Won't you come in?"

Eric stepped forward and hit an invisible wall. He staggered back, surprised, staring at Sookie.

"Evidently," He murmured. "Although I'm not quite sure why, this is your house as well. You must also issue the invitation."

Bill could not keep the amused smile from his face. "Well, Darling, are you going to invite him in?"

"Why not?" Sookie said. "Come in, Eric."

This time he passed through the doorway unobstructed. "Thank you."

"To what do we owe this....pleasure?" Bill asked, slipping an arm around Sookie's waist.

"Well since you haven't accepted any of my invitations to Chicago's Fangtasia, I decided to try another personal request. I'm having a private party for some influential businessmen from Los Angeles, one of them is an old friend of yours, Bill."

"Who might that be?"

"Nicholas LaFollette."

"I wouldn't call Nicholas a friend." Bill said. The man had been Lorena's friend, not his, as far as he was concerned, and Eric knew that.

"Well anyway, I could use your contacts here in Chicago, and your presence, as well as yours Sookie, would be appreciated."

"When is this party?" Sookie asked.

"This Friday."

"I suppose if Mrs. Cartwright can come over to watch Izzy and Will we could come for a bit." Sookie smiled at Bill. "We haven't been out to celebrate yet."

Bill caught her meaning. "True. And we should celebrate." He was throughly enjoying the look on Eric's face.

"Am I to inquire as to the reason for a celebration?" Eric asked, a note of annoyance in his voice.

"Bill and I are engaged." Sookie held up the ring so he could see.

Eric said nothing for a long moment. Bill noticed a shadow of something in his eyes and then it was gone. "Well, then, we'll make a party of it. Congratulations. And now," He said, rising from the chair. "I must be getting back." He nodded to them both. "I'll let myself out."

"I almost feel sorry for him." Sookie said.

"Almost?"

"He lost me a long time ago. He should have known that."

"I thought I had lost you."

"But you didn't." Sookie said, snuggling against him.

"No, I didn't. And here you are." Bill kissed her tenderly. "Have I told you today how much I appreciate that fact?"

"I don't believe you have."

"Then come to bed and I'll show you."


	29. Chapter 29

Chicago's Fangtasia was in one of the oldest buildings in the Lincoln Park area not far from the house. There was a crowd outside the entrance to the club when they arrived on Friday night. Some people were in costume, wearing the typical clothing of fangbangers. Others were dressed up, obviously looking forward to a night on the town. Bill had worn slim fitting black jeans and a pale gray cashmere sweater. Sookie took advantage of the opportunity to wear the dress she hadn't worn to the coalition party. It was short, red and cut very simply in a flapper style, complete with fringe around the bottom that shimmered with her every move. Her hair was up, and rubies that matched the ring dangled from her ears. She wore bright red ballet flats that matched the dress perfectly.

"Sorry, everyone." The burly bouncer announced. "The club is closed tonight for a private party. If you come back tomorrow night. Admission will be free."

The disappointed crowd wandered away except for Bill and Sookie and two other couples. "My name is Samuel." The bouncer said. "Do you have your invitation?" The other men produced gilded cards and handed them over. Samuel motioned them inside.

Bill paused. "Mr. Northman invited us in person, at my home the other evening. We weren't given an invitation." As Samuel looked them up and down, Bill noted his distain. This 'mistake' was obviously Eric's way of showing his authority, in this realm anyway.

"Your name?"

"William Compton; and this is my fiancé, Sookie Merlotte."

"Just a moment." Samuel disappeared inside. He was back shortly. "Follow me. Mr. Northman wishes to greet you in his private chamber."

Sookie glanced at Bill and he took her hand, sensing her nervousness. "We have nothing to fear from Eric, Darling. This place is full of my friends and associates. No harm will come to us."

They followed the bouncer down a narrow hallway, wallpapered in black and gold. The carpet was red. Ornate sconces, made to resemble candles, hung on the wall every few yards. The dim lighting accentuated the shadows that fell on the wall and floor creating a much older, more traditionally vampiric setting than at the Shreveport bar.

They came to a heavy wooden door. Samuel knocked twice and Eric's voice answered. "Enter."

They walked into the room together. Eric rose from behind the desk and came to meet them. "Sit, please, sit.." He insisted, indicating two chairs and a loveseat arranged in the corner of the room. He took a seat himself in the center of the loveseat. Sookie took the closest chair and Bill perched on the arm.

"Ah." Eric crossed his legs and leaned back. "Isn't that sweet. You can barely stand to be apart. I hope you will at least spare her for a dance tonight, Bill."

"As always that will be up to Sookie I have never attempted to supercede my desires over hers." Bill smiled and his fangs showed.

"Touché." Eric said.

"So what's this all about, Eric?" Sookie asked impatiently. "Bill and I agreed to come, but it would have been nice if the people at the door knew to expect us."

To Bill's surprise, Eric seemed chagrined. Perhaps he should let Sookie handle things with his old nemesis. "I am sorry about that, truly." Eric said. "I am afraid I have no excuse except that I have been busy getting this event in order and simply forgot. I apologize."

"All right, then." Sookie nodded. "Apology accepted."

"Good." Eric clapped his hands lightly. "I've taken the liberty of inviting some people to celebrate your engagement. I hope you don't mind."

"Some people?" Sookie said. "Who?"

"Oh, You'll see. I won't spoil the surprise." Eric smiled, and his fangs showed. He was positively gleeful with anticipation.

What does he have up his sleeve? Bill wondered.

Eric rose and pushed a button on his desk. A moment later a second door, not the one they had entered, opened and a young human woman came in. "Yes, Mr. Northman?"

"Please get my friends a drink, Madeline." Eric said. "I'm sure Mr. Compton would enjoy some Royalty and for Ms. Merlotte...?" He gestured to Sookie.

"I'll have a glass of wine." Sookie said. "Pinot Noir, if you have it."

"We have an extensive wine cellar, Miss." The young woman replied. "There's a 2006 Italian that I think you might quite enjoy."

"Thank you. That will be fine."

Madeline left and Eric returned his attention to them. "Now, as I said, there are some surprise guests, and also quite a few of your business associates, Bill. Some from Washington as well as L.A."

"Are you considering opening a Fangtasia in D.C.?"

"Yes, I thought as long as I was going to be there, I might as well look into the possibility."

"I have a contact in real estate there. Perhaps he could make some inquires as to space."

"I would appreciate that." Eric nodded. "Now Sookie, tell me, how are the wedding plans coming?"

Sookie stared at him. "We haven't really made any plans yet. With the marriage law up in the air it doesn't seem like there's any rush."

"True." Eric smiled. "So a long engagement, then. Plenty of time."

Madeline returned with the drinks. "A toast to love." Eric said, standing and raising his own glass of Royalty.

Sookie glanced at Bill and then raised her glass. Bill clinked it with his own and they all drank. Bill slipped his arm around Sookie and she leaned against him.

"Alright then." Eric said. "Let's greet your guests."

He opened the door Madeline had come through earlier and gestured with a sweep of his arm. "Come, come. We mustn't keep them waiting."


	30. Chapter 30

Bill took Sookie's hand as they followed Eric. This hallway was wider, but had the same gothic look, with dark red carpet underfoot and ornate pictures and mirrors lining the walls. An oak door loomed ahead of them. Eric placed a hand on the knob and turned to them.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely." Bill said. Sookie gripped his hand harder and he noted the nervous smile she wore.

Eric opened the door and ushered them into a large room full of people. The group closest to them turned, and one of the women shrieked and ran to them.

"Sookie!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her.

"Tara!" Sookie hugged her friend. "And J.B." She smiled and hugged the still boyishly handsome man.

Another woman peeked out from behind the first. "Hi, Sookie. Congratulations."

"Amelia!" This time Sookie was the one shrieking as she hugged the witch. "Is Tray here, too?"

"Yep, he's over in the corner, talking to Alcide. Octavia would have been here, but something came up at the last minute. She sends her love."

"Hello, Amelia." Bill said. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Bill. Congratulations to you, too. You both deserve some happiness."

"Thank you." Bill nodded.

"Oh my gosh." Sookie exclaimed, noticing Amelia's bulging belly. "Is this number four?"

Amelia giggled. "Yep. Tray says we're going to keep it up until we have a girl to whip the boys into shape."

"Maybe this one is a girl." Sookie said, encouragingly.

Amelia sighed. "Nope. All my intuition and the ultra sound says it's another boy." She patted her stomach. "That's okay. We have a name for him already, if it's okay with you."

"What?" Sookie asked.

Amelia smiled. "Sam."

Sookie said nothing, but hugged her friend hard.

Bill let himself relax. It looked like Eric had simply wanted to please Sookie by inviting her friends. "Do you want another drink, Darling?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sookie handed him her empty wineglass. "I'm going to sit with Amelia and Tara and catch up." She linked arms with the two women.

"I will find you." He kissed her, and turned to make his way to the bar.

"Bill!" A booming voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Paul, good to see you." Bill nodded.

"I wouldn't have missed it. I'm happy for you."

"Really?" Bill asked, surprised. "I thought you were very much against mixed marriages."

Paul shook his head. "Most of the time, yes. For the most part I think humans and vampires both enter these relationships for all the wrong reasons. For humans, the need to shock, or to be a part of some kind of 'trend'. For some vampires I think it is an attempt to fit in, to become a part of the majority and be considered one of them, which we will never truly be, no matter how many obstacles the Japanese help us to overcome."

"But...?" Bill said when Paul paused.

"You and Ms. Merlotte seem to be truly in love. How can one be against that?" Smiling, he reached into the pocket of the sport coat he wore. "Here. This is the name of my contact in London. I put in a good word for you, in case you'd rather not wait for congress to legalize it here."

Bill took the card. "Thank you, Paul. I'll consider the offer." As he resumed his trip to the bar an idea began to form in his mind.

"There you are." Bill said. He handed Sookie the glass of wine and took a sip from the second Royalty Eric had insisted he indulge in, waving away Bill's attempt to pay.

"Sit." Sookie patted the seat beside her. Bill sat, glad to be close to her. Sookie rested her hand on his knee, but the trio of women resumed giggling and chatting as if he weren't there. Bored, he scanned the crowd and noticing JB, gave a wave. Soon they were joined by Tray and Alcide, whose wife had begged off due to her advancing pregnancy.

The men discussed politics and Alcides latest obsession; golf. The women's talk turned to weddings, as a matter of course, and both Tara and Amelia had definite ideas about what Sookie should do the second time around.

"You have to come back to Bon Temps for the wedding." Amelia insisted. "Bill still owns the house, doesn't he? We could have the wedding there...right at sunset. Would sunset work?"

"I've got just the dress in mind." Tara said. "This time you're not going to a thrift store!"

"Sweetheart, do you have a passport?" Bill broke in.

"Yes, why?" Sookie looked puzzled at the change of topic.

"We would need to get one for Izzy, I'm not sure about Will." Bill noted.

"What are you talking about?"

"It may be awhile before we can legally wed here in the U.S." Bill reminded her. "But in England, we could do it tomorrow."

"England?" Sookie said. "You want to get married in England?"

Bill looked into her eyes and the rest of the room disappeared. "I want to marry you. Where makes no difference. But sooner, rather than later would make me very happy."

"Me, too." Sookie admitted.

"Oh! How romantic." Tara sighed.

"So should I look into it?" Bill asked.

"Why not?" Sookie said. Bill kissed her quickly and pulled out his cell phone. "I wonder what time it is in London?" He said, almost to himself. He walked toward the exit where he knew he could get better reception.

"So, you're tying the knot with the human, are you?"

Bill sensed the other vampire's presence. "Hello, Nicholas."

Nicolas LaFollette was tall, taller even than Eric, but dark, with the sharp features of his Gaul heritage. He wore his hair long, brushing the collar of the hand tailored suit jacket he wore.

"Lorena would find this all quite amusing."

"No doubt." Bill said.

"Especially this particular human." Nicolas raised his eyebrows. "Isn't she the same one who staked your Maker? I never thought you to be a betrayer, Bill."

"It was Lorena who betrayed me, Nicholas." Bill snarled. "She tortured me to obtain information about my work in order to get more power and influence for herself. She was a devious, demonic creature and I am glad she's gone for good."

Nicholas stared at him and Bill felt the older vampire's attempt to exert some sort of influence. It was easily deflected, but he took it as a warning.

"So, are you in business with Northman?" Bill asked, changing the subject.

"Perhaps." Nicholas smiled. "He and I have some of the same...interests. Watch your back, William."

"You do the same." Bill advised.

Nicholas walked away and Bill pulled the card Paul had provided from his pocket and dialed London.


	31. Chapter 31

"Mama! How many more days until we go to London?" Izzy asked, bouncing up and down on the bed as her mother struggled to remove her shoes and socks.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Three days, Izzy, just like I told you this morning."

Bill knelt in front of Izzy, untying the other shoe. "Tomorrow is a school day, then Saturday you and your mama are going shopping with Aunt Tara."

"To the American Girl store to get my new doll." Izzy clapped her hands, eyes shining.

"Yes. And to Tara's friend's shop to get Mama's dress." Sookie reminded her.

"And the next day we go to London? For the wedding?"

"Yes." Bill nodded. "But the plane doesn't leave until nighttime."

"So Will and I can sleep on the plane?" Izzy asked.

"Yes." Bill said. To Sookie he mouthed "We can hope."

Sookie laughed. "Come on Izzy girl, bath time."

Bill returned downstairs while Sookie put the kids to bed. He had work to do in advance of the London trip, as well as a last minute travel surprise to arrange. Just as he finished, Sookie came up from behind and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey."

"Yes." Bill turned in the chair and pulled her onto his lap. "What can I do for you?"

Sookie snuggled into him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Ummm. Nothing. This is perfect."

Bill kissed her forehead, then tilted her chin up to kiss her lips. "I can hardly believe that in four short days you will be my wife." He murmured.

Sookie kissed him in return. "I can't wait."

"I have a surprise." Bill said.

"I like surprises."

"Here, take a look." Bill swiveled the chair and pushed a button to power up the laptop. He typed in a web address and a picture of a gorgeous castle appeared on the screen.

"What's this?" Sookie asked.

"Carraigin Castle in Galway, Ireland. It's our very own honeymoon castle. Complete with staff, including a nanny for the week."

"You're kidding? A real castle? For an entire week? Bill, this must be costing a fortune!"

He shrugged. "Not really. Paul knows the owner, so he gave us a good rate. It's a 700 year-old castle with it's own staff. The room we're staying in has access to a turret, it's own fireplace, and a sunken whirlpool tub." He smiled. "Obviously, it's been modernized."

"Obviously." Sookie said.

He clicked several times, showing her photos of the grounds and the inside rooms. "There's a connecting hallway that leads to a large nursery. I am assured that the children will be well cared for when we are...otherwise occupied." He raised an eyebrow at her. "There are several towns and villages nearby, and the seashore isn't far. We'll have the use of a car and the stables. Do you think Izzy would like to learn to ride?"

"She'd love it." Sookie shook her head. "You're so good to us."

Bill stared at her. Didn't she know all of this was nothing compared to what they had given him?

"I love you." He said. "Nothing is more important than making you and Izzy and Will as happy as I possibly can."

"I love you, too. And I am so very happy."

Bill kissed her again, this time sliding his tongue between her lips, pulling her closer. His fingers playfully brushed against her breast and her nipple hardened in response. He whispered in her ear. "Shall we practice for the honeymoon?"

"You don't need any practice." Sookie teased. "You're perfect."

Bill lifted her easily and carried her into the bedroom. "There is no such thing as too much practice." He said, lowering her onto the bed. He lay beside her and slowly undid the buttons on her blouse. His long fingers stroked her skin. Sookie reached for him, pulling him down for another kiss.

They made short order of the rest of their clothes, tossing them in a heap beside the bed. Bill took his time, his hands and mouth making their way over her body, thrilling in the gasps and moans his touch elicited.

"Bill...please..." Sookie murmured finally. Her hand found him and stroked his length. This time he was the one groaning with pleasure and need, only too happy to give her what she wanted. He pushed inside her, thrusting deeply. Sookie arched against him as his mouth found the pulse at her throat.

_Author's note: Carraigin Castle is a real castle in Ireland. If you 'google' it, you can see photos. _


	32. Chapter 32

I apologize for the delay in posting new chapters, but real life has intervened in my writing. Hopefully after next week things will be back to normal and I'll have some time to get back to it. Thanks for your patience! WKW


	33. Chapter 33

Grateful for vampire strength, Bill heaved the last of the suitcases into the trunk of the cab.

"Did you pack the entire contents of your closet?" He smirked at Sookie.

"No," she playfully punched his arm. "But there's my dress for the wedding, and Izzy's, then I looked up the weather and it seems we should expect a bit of everything, so...."

"So you packed a bit of everything."

"Yes." Sookie nodded.

"Hey, Buddy the meters running. Are ya ready to go?" The cabbie asked.

"Yes. I just have to get the car seat." Bill slipped it into the back seat, attaching it quickly. Proud of himself, he turned to Sookie, who handed him a sleepy Will."

"There you go!" Bill said, strapping the baby in. Sookie slipped in, followed by Izzy, and Bill took the front seat beside the driver.

"O'Hare?"

"Yes. British Airways."

They checked in for their flight, presented their passports, and were ushered into the First Class waiting room. Will was asleep. Izzy was drowsy, but perked up when an attendant offered her a complimentary cookie.

"Can I?"

"Just one." Sookie said.

Izzy picked a cookie and took small bites, making it last. Sookie accepted a glass of wine, but Bill declined a True Blood, having had one before they left.

The door opened and they turned to see their fellow First Class passenger. Nicholas LaFollette.

"Hello, Bill. Ms. Merlotte."

"Nicholas." Bill acknowledged the other vampire, putting his arm protectively around Sookie. Sookie , sensing Bill's discomfort, pulled Izzy onto her lap.

"Darling children." Nicholas took a seat across from them. Leaning forward he looked at Izzy. "What's your name, Sweetheart?"

"None of your business, Nicholas." Bill snapped before Izzy could answer. The little girl's eyes widened hearing the tone in his voice.

"Now, now Bill, you're frightening the child."

Bill rose and beckoned LaFollette to follow him to the far corner of the lounge. "What are you doing here?" Bill hissed

"I assure you this is an odd coincidence, nothing more." Nicholas shrugged.

"I have some trouble believing that after you threatened me. Know this, Sookie and her children are my family and I will go to any lengths to protect them."

Nicholas gazed at Bill thoughtfully for a moment. "Yes. Yes. I am well aware of your attachment for this human and her offspring. What I was unaware of was Northman's fondness for her. That must make things complicated."

Several other first class passengers entered the lounge and Bill lowered his voice. "Not really." He said. "Eric respects Sookie's decision."

Nicholas laughed. "If it was only her, you might have a fight on your hands, but with the children involved, well...Northman isn't exactly the fatherly type."

"What does Eric have to do with any of this, Nicholas?" Bill asked.

"He's strongly suggested that I leave you alone."

Bill managed to hide his surprise. "Really."

"Yes, and as I want to do business with him, I will heed his advice. Truce?"

"Very well." Bill nodded. "But I will keep my guard up, if you don't mind."

"Ah, I would expect nothing else from Lorena's progeny. She taught you well." Nicholas gave a slight bow and walked away.

Bill returned to sit with Sookie. Will was still sleeping in the stroller and Izzy's head lolled on her mother's lap.

"What was that all about?" Sookie asked.

Bill considered how much to tell her. He sighed. "Nicholas made some veiled threats to me at the engagement party. Evidently, Eric overheard and encouraged Nicholas to leave us alone. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Sookie stroked her daughter's hair.

"Yes." Bill said. "Nicholas gave his word. Nonetheless, I will have a contact of mine in London put a tail on him. He'll let me know if it appears he's following us, or contacting anyone we should be concerned about."

"Alright." Sookie said. She didn't look convinced.

"Darling, this is our special time and I will not allow anyone to spoil it. You are not to worry." He kissed her cheek.

This time she smiled. "Okay. I won't worry. But you will not keep anything from me. Do you understand?" She was serious.

"Absolutely." Bill met her eyes. "I promise you that I will not keep secrets. I nothing but honesty between us."

"Good." Sookie leaned in and kissed his mouth.


End file.
